The Chosen Ones Of Determination
by Element-OverLord
Summary: A Neglected Naruto Wanted Nothing More Than SomeOne Who Would Truly Care For Him, While A Defeated Metal Sonic Just Wanted A Chance To Redemption For His Past Sins...But Thanks To A Digital God, They Might Had Found A Way To Get Their Wishes Became True...Yet, They DIDN'T Expected To Save An Entire World.
1. Prolouge-Chapter 0

**The Chosen Ones Of Determination**

**Cross/X-Over:** Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog & Digimon Series.

**Synopsis/Plot:** _**A Neglected Naruto Wanted Nothing More Than SomeOne Who Would Truly Care For Him, While A Defeated Metal Sonic Just Wanted A Chance To Redemption For His Past Sins...But Thanks To A Digital God, They Might Had Found A Way To Get Their Wishes Became True...Yet, They DIDN'T Expected To Save An Entire World.**_

**Pairing(s):** Naruto X O.C. (POSSIBLE Harem)  
Metal Sonic/Metalmon X ?.

**DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. Sonic The Hedgehog Is Of SEGA. Digimon Is Of Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Prologue/Chapter 0:** A Shift In The Destiny's Play

**|Konohagure No Sato|**

Today in Konohagakure No Sato (The Village Hidden In The Leaves) we can watch the locals living their life normally and happily doing well, after all there is a reason for that happiness.

That happiness is because Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha (4th/Fourth Fire Shadow) is walking the streets with his wife and daughter, Kushina Uzumaki & Katsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze respectively.

You see, 7 years ago, a Masked Man with an spiral mask attacked Kushina when she was giving birth, the man was able to extract the Kyubi No Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox) that was sealed in Kushina.

Fortunately, there was Sandaime Hokage (3rd/Third Fire Shadow), Hiruzen Sarutobi, who, after Minato managed to remove Masked Man from the place, used Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) to lock the Kyubi's Yin (Negative) Chakra into the old Hokage as the Yang (Positive) Chakra in the newborn Katsumi respectively.

After everything had calmed down, Minato proceeded to inform the Village Council the status of his daughter as Jinchuriki (Human Sacrifice), incredibly, thanks to him and his wife, who had survived the extraction, all the people of the village began to praise Katsumi as a heroine.

But there is something that some people seem to forget, that was that Katsumi was not the only person who was born that day.

Walking slowly behind the Namikaze-Uzumaki family was the twin of Katsumi and eldest son for a minute, that person's name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Life has not been easy for the young blond, in his young 7, almost 8, years he had been forced to grow a little faster than most people of his age, mainly because his family and family friends were focusing only his sister, even Jiraiya and Tsunade, their godparents, often pay more attention to Katsumi and only, occasionally, saluted him.

It were also the same for the others, the entire village was put to celebrate the birthday of their "heroine" like a holiday. Where Katsumi received hundreds of gifts from their parents, the people of the village, and family friends, while Naruto was lucky if the received 1 or 2 gifts, and those gifts were from the only person he respected in the village, Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto and Itachi met a day when the former had been looking for a place to relax after his parents had begun training Katsumi, Naruto had asked both to train him too, but they simply said they would when he was in the academy and Katsumi had all the training needed to control the Kyubi's Youkai (Demonic Energy), but Naruto insisted, saying he did not want to be left behind, but his parents simply sent him to his room that day.

After escaping from his 'Home' and meeting with the young Uchiha training at a training area that was near a small river, the young ANBU (Assassin Ninja Battle Unit) asked the small Namikaze-Uzumaki what was he doing there, Naruto simply explained his situation, and needless to say, Itachi was surprised, since he had some level of respect for the Namikaze-Uzumaki families, mainly because thanks to the influence of Minato and Kushina the Uchiha clan withdrew their attempts at rebellion, but after hearing the story of Naruto, the young Uchiha had lost some level of respect for the Hokage & his former sensei.

After that both started talking, it turns out that Itachi also had family problems, his sister, Sasune had inherited an incredible level of arrogance, even by the standards of the clan. Do not misunderstand, Itachi loved his sister, but Sasune's prideful attitude towards everyone was hard to deal with.

Thanks to the events of that day, Itachi and Naruto formed a, sort-of , bond of brothers, unfortunately the young Uchiha used to be full time in missions, so it was not very common that Naruto could spend time with Itachi.

Today the young blond simply walks behind his family with a neutral expression, but inside he was sad that everything had to be like this, Katsumi had several friends with the clan heirs while Naruto had none, largely because no many people are paying attention to him.

The young blonde was thinking of the ninja academy where he and his sister will enter next year, being a little smarter than the children of his age, Naruto knew that even if he entered the academy, it was very likely that students would only come to him by his link with Katsumi.

Internally he wonders if everything will remain the case, if he were to have a true friend who genuinely cares about him and if he were to be seen as more than just 'Katsumi's brother' or 'the other son of the Namikaze-Uzumaki'.

With those thoughts Naruto continues to walk quietly behind his 'family'.

What he did not know was that his emotions had drawn attention to something that did not belong to his world and that It had been watching him for sometime.

**|Digital World|**

Outside the world of Shinobi (Ninja), there is a creature which was hard to tell because it was in a very darkened place, that creature had felt something special from that world and was surprised to note that what It felt was a small 7-8 year old boy.

After overcoming the initial shock of that, the unknown being decided to learn more about that little blond boy, it was even more surprised to see how his life was, to be ignored by almost all in favor of his sister. When he saw that the boy and even with all that had happened to him, he had STILL not lost the determination to continue, certainly surprised the mysterious being.

It was then It decided to do something about that kid, after all even if It's own world had people destined to save them, one more wouldn't hurt. The creature "smiled" or did something as close as we could distinguish between the shadowed place.

Immediately It fell something else...similar to the young boy, which greatly surprised It. Then, suddenly materialized a large area, to which the mysterious creature began reviewing the place's beings, which were humanoid beings with animal forms, until It find one in particular that gave a feeling similar to that of the boy who had been watching.

**|Mobius|**

It was a dark and stormy night, the clouds blocked out most of the sunlight as rain poured down and lightning flashed. In a puddle on the ground was a broken and beaten robot.

His name was Metal Sonic, who had only one thing to do. Destroy Sonic The Hedgehog, his original counter-part. But, his own programming caused him to fail every time. As he was designed to be just like Sonic...he knew mercy. So every time he could have killed Sonic while he was down...he allowed him to get back up and try again, his own 'sadistic' personality being his downfall.

Not only that, but after the events in which even time was damaged by the Time-Eater, His past-self was found by past Sonic in the Hub World as the robot's past-counterpart challenged him to a race for the purple Chaos Emerald. The fight was very different, as Eggman wasn't chasing the two that time and Past-Metal Sonic destroyed the road before the fight. They raced in Stardust Speedway, just like they did back then when they first met. After a certain number of hits, Present-Sonic finishes Metal Sonic off by kicking him at the sky with the robotic doppelganger creating a fantastic explosion.

And said explosion ended with Present-Metal suffering much damages, he ended broken and battered after being his past-self being defeated because of the good ol' Time-Paradox Theory; Which is that if your past-self is killed, you will soon be erased of story...unless something happened.

As he lay there in the puddle of water his power began to shut down. _**(So...this is how it ends. Just being left down in this puddle broken and battered with no way to know if I could have done more...)**_ The robot had though to himself.

As the robot finally shut down it thought one last thing. **"...If anyone out there has pity for this soulless machine. Please, allow me one chance to redeem myself...allow me to save a life instead of destroy it..."** He thought with his last bit of power.

But withour his knowledge, he also had capted the being's attention, who decided to respond Metal's plea for redemption...

Suddenly, above the beaten machine, a portal appeared. Swirling in it's darkness it stared to suck the broken machine into it, and that is what last happened to the one known as Metal Sonic, in this world.

As Metal Sonic was floating through the dark void that was the "portal", his energy core was re-energized by something and his body was transmutated into something...else, and data of things he never would have through possible subconsciously went to his head.

**"...It's Really Amazing, I Never Would Have Expected You To Be His Partner..." **It was heard the creature say to an new made egg with dark blue colors and white parts.

**"Now We Just Need A Detail..."** Said the creature, to which It immediately began to materialize in front of the new egg two artifacts, the first was a kind of golden pendant with a symbol on it's front and the second was a kind of device with a little screen in it's front. =S/O: For Those Who Were Wondering, The 2nd Artifact Is A Digivice.=

In a flash of light the egg and the two artifacts disappeared, the creature is satisfied with It's work.

**"...I Hope You Don't...Disappoint My Expectations, Naruto...But...Knowing You From What...I Saw...You Won't...Disappoint Me...Not...At...All..."** The last part is listening with evident weariness in It's voice, after all the objects It created just took a lot of energy and that is likely to cause mysterious creature to sleep for a long time to recover the power It had just spend.

**|Konoha|**

Today has not gone well for the young Naruto, to begin today is the day of his 7th birthday, but apparently nobody has noticed, after all being the same birthday day that Katsumi had, who would care of his? Well, Itachi would, but he was sended into a S-Class mission which would he be for the entire month, so he sadly won't be attending Naruto's birthday...and there was als-_(NO! I...I cannot think of THAT!, that event is just SOO painful!...Forgive me, PLEASE!...)_

Upon waking this morning, from the sudden sorrowful through, and going down to the kitchen for breakfast in the Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion, the blond was disappointed to not find anyone, then he went to check around the house, but after searching he realized that it was empty.

A wave of sadness came over the little Naruto at that, after all it was not the first time he had spent the day like this, since in his and Katsumi's birthday, their parents used to go to the site of the other clans to pass the time until the night, where they return to their home and held a big party at the mansion.

Unfortunately, they always seem to forget that they had another son, from who was also his birthday. Naruto refused to shed tears and decided to get something to eat.

The blond determinedly after lunch went to the training area of the mansion, then he trained there for the rest of the day, even if his parents refused to train him to spend more time training Katsumi, Naruto did not care, even without the help of his family he would be strong, stronger than Katsumi!

And so Naruto was training from morning till evening, always with the determination to overcome his sister and show the world what he is capable of achieving.

**|Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion|**

Soon night came to Konoha and people close to the Namikaze-Uzumaki families met in the mansion. You could see the clans of the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, Uchiha, Hyuga and even the Kurama, Hatake & Senju Clans with their respective heirs & actual clan leaders on Katsumi's birthday party.

Naruto, who after a bath, had hear people in the mansion was surprised and quickly decided to go where his parents were, when he realized that it was time that Katsumi opened her gifts.

After a series of gifts, then both Jiraiya, and Tsunade alongside Kakashi had with them as their gifts, the 3 of them allowed her to sign the contracts to summon the Toads, the Slugs and the Dogs Summoning Clans, obviously she was happy about it and signed them immediately.

But the surprise came when her parents came and said they had a very special gift for her.

Naruto was confused, after all of today, What else could give their parents give Katsumi?

Minato then decided to speak to inform all present what would be their gift.

"After talking with Kushina-Chan, she and I have decided to appoint Katsumi Namikaze-Uzumaki as heir to both the Namikaze & Uzumaki Clans!" Yondaime announced, which caused a lot of cheers from those present.

Except one.

Hearing that Naruto immediately ran to his room, closing the door after which the blonde just slumped on the floor and began to do something he had not done years ago since 'THAT' day; he began to mourn.

You see, for Naruto, the title of heir to the Namikaze-Uzumaki clans was all that remained to him to be someone special in the village. Naruto, at being born first, was legally the heir to the clan and was one of the few things that could happily say that was uniquely his own.

But for one, like Naruto, to lose the Clan Heir Title, the next should happen:

1-The Clan Heir must lose a decisive fight to the contendant for the title and then the loser had to be killed or banished.

2-The Clan Heir must be disowned, so that the title passes to the next candidant, which could be the other clan child.

And now that opportunity is also lost to him, Naruto then wonder if it really was worth all the effort he put in train when Katsumi always ended up with something better. She had huge amounts of chakra while he was only slightly higher amounts than usual, she received daily training of their parents while Naruto just had to train himself.

Naruto just looked at the night sky and wondered.

"...Why it has to be all like this?" He said with a few tears out of his eyes.

"There isn't out there something that only I could have, I just have to be only Katsumi's brother and nothing else?" He said his frustrations at night.

By now Naruto had calmed and ended back in his bed.

"I really wish to go to a place where I was needed..." He said these last words in a sigh before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Unknown to the young Namikaze-Uzumaki, his words had been heard and not a second later, appeared a large egg with a dark blue, and white, color(s), a sort of golden pendant with an symbol and an mysterious device of some kind, these things fell on the floor next to the bed where Naruto was sleeping.

It was not until the next morning where Naruto find all that, and when he did, it would be a great time for young kid, who will have to make a decision that will affect not only his world but also the digital world & an alternate world as well.

**For Levels:**  
**Baby=Civilan (Ej: Punimon)**  
**Infant/In-Training=Academy Student (Ej: Tsunomon)**  
**Rookie=Genin (Ej: Elecmon)**  
**Champion/Adult=Chunin (Ej: Leomon)**  
**Armor/Digi-Egg Armor=Samurai (FlameDramon)**  
**Ultra/Perfect=Jounin/ANBU (Ej: GrapLeomon)**  
**Mega/Ultimate=Kage/Sannin (Ej: BanchoLeomon)**  
**Super Mega/Mega 2/Ultimate 2=Bijuu (Ej: Chaosmon)**  
**Hyper Mega/Mega 3/Ultimate 3=Rikudo (Ej: UltimateKhaosmon)**


	2. Chapter I-1

**The Chosen Ones Of Determination**

**Cross/X-Over:** Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog & Digimon Series.

**Chapter's Synopsis/Plot: _Naruto, After Last Night, Goes Out To Re-Think About His Life So Far, And After Falling Asleep, He Meets With An Being, Who Tolds Him About His Mission As Metal Sonic Finds Himself "Trapped"._**

**Pairing(s):** Naruto X O.C. (Possible Harem)  
Metal Sonic/Metalmon X ?.

**DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. Sonic The Hedgehog Is Of SEGA. Digimon Is Of Akiyoshi Hongo.**

Chapter I/1: The Start Of Something New

**|Naruto's Room|**

Today, we see Naruto sleeping, the events of the previous day were too much for the boy and he went directly to his room, even now, he was still hurt by the fact that Katsumi is now the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan's heiress, but he knows that, no matter what he did at the time, there is no way for his parents to change their minds.

Suddenly, the blonde boy wakes up and with a sigh he prepares to start his day, the clock strikes 9:00 A.M. Which means Katsumi is STILL asleep, Minato already have gone to the office and Kushina went to wake Katsumi to train her in KenJutsu (Sword Technique) & FuinJutsu (Sealing Technique).

Kushina, by being a member of the Uzumaki Clan is very good with swordplay as the sealing arts, added to the fact that she was the previous jailer of the Kyubi, she became the best person available to physically train Katsumi and teach her to use the demon fox's "chakra" without losing control.

The blonde decides not to think about it, after all it isn't worth of it right now.

When Naruto gets out of bed to dress, he suddenly trips over something on the floor, the blond think that it's strange as he remembers there was nothing there last night.

His eyes widen in surprise when he sees with what he stumbled: In the center of the room is a huge egg with dark blue and white hues, when Naruto saw 2 more fixed objects near the huge egg.

One was a kind of golden pendant with a symbol on it's front and the other is an artifact that he had never seen in his life before.

"...What's this?" Asks the blond while holding the egg with his hands.

Naruto is really surprised by this, he can sense something special about these objects, as if he had a connection with them, that's what surprises him the most, because he thinks that things like that would be with him and NOT with Katsumi?.

The blonde decides to leave that for later, but not before hiding the egg in his bed, after all it is he who usually makes his bed, Kushina is always busy with Katsumi to worry about something like that.

After dressing, Naruto decides to take the device in his pocket and the pendant in his neck.

After going downstairs and finding no one, he looks over the training area to find his mother teaching Katsumi in an KenJutsu-FuinJutsu Combo Attack, no matter how Naruto asked her mother she always says she cannot spend time with him, even when not training Katsumi. He can understand that she has other duties, but still, she couldn't spend at least 30 minutes with him at least?.

Not only is she, by what he has heard his father plans to start teaching the Rasengan (Spiral Sphere) to Katsumi, Tsunade will taught the secret of her super-strength, Jiraiya plans to train her in something called SenJutsu (Sage Techniques) and even Rin plans to train her in IryoJutsu (Medical Techniques) =S/O: Rin DIDN'T Die In This Fic.=, hell Kakashi went so far as to request in advance that Katsumi would be put on a team with Uchiha Sasune as his & Rin's daughter, Kirino by the Copy-Cat Nin, and even planning to teach her the Chidori (1,000 Birds) & the Raikiri (Electric Blade) and all of what he knews in Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques). Naruto understands that is the way he has to pay his father's debt by train and honor the memory of his 'fallen' friend Obito, but at least he could remember that Katsumi is not the only member of the Namikaze-Uzumaki he need training!

With that in mind the blond simply leaves the place and goes outside.

**|Konoha's Streets|**

As always, a peaceful day in Konoha, with people in opening business, the ninjas walk through the town, and ANBU simply go through the roof as others like Chunins who are Academy Teachers will meet with their students.

Naruto just walk by and people seem to not notice him, as if just one more person, that doesn't sit well for the blond, since they could at least greet him. Naruto is sure if it was Katsumi who were walking right now, there would not be an end to the friendly greet's of the people, and even some would kneel in front of her and/or buy things, just so she would not have to spend money in anything.

Her parents and the people of the town are consenting Katsumi...A LOT!...and that's something that Naruto considers unhealthy.

He just continued walking until he managed to get to the training area, Itachi is unfortunately not in the place because, just as told before, he was on a S-Class Mission that would last a month, that's why he was not present at the birthday party and could not give Naruto a gift.

Since there is not much to do, the blonde decides to train for a while in control of Chakra, Naruto has excellent control for someone of his age, and even mastered the 5 basic elemental jutsus, which were Katon: Great Fire Ball, Futon: Whirlwind Fist, Suiton: Wild Water Wave, Raiton: Lighting Ball & Doton: Earth Rock Pillar and the academy ones like Kawarimi (Substitution) & Henge (Transform), yet he could not use the Bunshin (Clone), but unfortunately he does not know any other jutsu while Katsumi dominates several of Futon, Raiton and Suiton, and also recently some of Katon techniques too, as their parents do not bother to make Natuto know his elemental affinity, so he is only good at the previous mentioned plus Tree-Climbing, Water-Walking and can even infuse Chakra in his body like an armor, or even an seccondary skin, easily.

Even so Naruto decides to continue training even more determined to improve on the one thing that is: Surpass hit sister and perhaps one day achieve an overcome of their battle where he would win. Naruto is smart for someone of his age and knows that when it comes to durability and power, he definitely lost a battle to Katsumi, however when it comes to determination, ingenuity and technical Naruto has a slight advantage, even he is planning to use the very pride of Katsumi (That grows increasingly) against her and perhaps to overcome her one day.

That's the way of Naruto, in which he plans to show his parents, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and everyone else that even empty-handed, he managed to outperform Katsumi and show the world what he can really do!

With that in mind, he continued training even more, if he had more attention, then Naruto would have noticed the device from his pocket glow slightly and that in his pendant, for a second, appeared in the center a, kind-of, purplish-blue emblem outlined in white.

After training and drink some water from the river in the training camp, Naruto decides to lie down under the shade of a nearby tree that is usually used to test how much he can maintain his control of Chakra.

Seeing that there isn't much to do, the blonde decides to close his eyes and sleep.

**|Naruto's Dream/Vision|**

It is then something strange happens while Naruto was dreaming...for some reason he was seeing a place he had never seen in his life.

The blonde has to admit the beauty of the place, it makes even Konoha look less impressive, is in that place where the young can see various creatures he had never seen. Of course there were the summonings in his world, but these were limited to only animals that existed in this world, and some of these creatures looked like animals, others seemed incredibly human and even some looked like angels and demons.

The image suddenly changes and Naruto can see the figure of eight peoples, five boys and three girls. Who were accompained by some strange creatures.

The first person was a brown-haired boy who was accompanied by a yellow reptile-like creature =S/O: In The Shinobi World, The Dinosaurs Don't Exist=, behind them, it glowed an orange sun-like symbol.

The second person was another guy that had blond hair that was similar to Naruto's, but that person's hair was in a larger volume, he was accompanied by a blue and white creature that had a horn, behind them was a blue symbol resembling a modified Ying-Yang.

The third person was a short orange haired girl wearing a hat, she was accompanied by a kind of pink bird, behind them was a red symbol that looked like a heart.

The fourth person was a dark red-haired boy, he was accompanied by a kind of reddish insect, and behind them it could bee seen a purple symbol representing a large spiral bound to a smaller one.

The fifth person was a girl with long brown hair, she was accompanied by a creature that resembled a plant, behind them he could see the green symbol of a teardrop-shaped leaf.

The sixth person was a blue haired boy that had glasses, the boy was accompanied by a white seal-like creature with purple markings, Naruto could see that the creature somehow had some connection with water, while behind them, it could be look a gray symbol resembling a cross.

The seventh person is a boy around Naruto's age, he also has blonde hair and is a little shorter than Naruto, he was accompanied by a dark yellow/orange, with white parts, creature that had wings, behind them, Naruto could see a yellow symbol looked like a sun emitting rays.

The eighth person was probably a girl of the same age as both the boy & Naruto, she had short brown hair, she was accompanied by a creature that resembles a white cat, behind the last two, there was a symbol similar to a pink glow.

Naruto was really beginning to feel that something was wrong, after all, dreaming of people you've never met in your life, it couldn't be normal.

"Who are they?" Asked a confused Naruto.

**"...They Are The Chosen Ones...Or Digi-Destined's..."** A mysterious voice says.

Naruto immediately turns to see the cause of that voice, but ultimately he cannot see anything.

**"...Do Not Bother Try To Find Me. If I Wanted, This Dream May Immediately Terminate..."** The voice continued speaking.

"What do you want?" Decides to further question the blond, who despite the situation, he can feel the power radiating from that voice, and it was from something that was...definitely not human.

**"...I Just Want To Show You The Place You Will Visit Shortly And The Friends You'll Eventually Meet, Alongside Your Partern..."** The voice says simply.

The blonde is surprised, is something like this really happening to him, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, the brother of Namikaze-Uzumaki Katsumi, and not her?

As mentioned previously, Naruto is a bit smarter than children his age, so he can realize that the situation is serious, with a huge egg suddenly appearing in his room, with objects he had never seen in his life, and now this.

"...For me?" Naruto said with doubt in his voice, "...For Me And Not Katsumi!? WHY!?" This time the answer comes hard. For Naruto who all his life had been nothing but a shadow to Katsumi's, the idea that he was chosen for something special and his sister was not, it was very hard to believe.

The voice does not respond at first, but after a while the blond can hear a sound, which was like a laugh.

**"...(Chuckles) Because She Doesn't Have What It Takes To Enter The Digital World, But You Have What It Takes To Enter There..."** The voice responds with a relaxed tone that reveals that It enjoys the current situation.

Naruto is confused at the words "Digital World? What does that mean? And what may I have that Katsumi don't have."

Seeing the confusion on the face of the blonde boy, the mysterious being decides to talk.

**"...You'll See, The Digital World, Or Digi-World For Short, Is A World That Exists In A Different Dimension To This World While That One Is Directly Connected To Another One"** The being says leaving the blonde with open eyes **"...Do Not Worry, You'll Get The Answers You Need When You Get There, Just Find Someone Named...Gennai..."**

Naruto nods to the information.

**"...And The Reason You Were Chosen...Is Because Despite Being In A Different Dimension Where Technology Is Basic, Even So, I Was Able To Feel And See The Quality That You Needed To Be Chosen As These Guys..."** Says the mysterious voice referring to the image of the eight children accompanied by these 'creatures'.

"...A...Quality?" Naruto asks while looking at the images.

**"...Right, Each Of These Guys Has A Quality That Sets Them Apart, And Finally Ended Up Giving Them The Power To Evolve Their Partners And Get More Power To Protect Those Precious To Them..."**

"...That means I also have a special quality..." Mutters the blond "...Could you tell me what are the qualities of those guys?"

After a short pause the voice says** "...Okay."** Then the image of the guys that was there before disappears leaving only the symbols.

**"Value"** The sun-like symbol starts to glow orange.

**"Friendship"** The yin-yang symbol starts to glow blue.

**"Love"** The heart symbol starts to glow red.

**"Knowledge"** The bounded spirals' symbol starts to glow purple.

**"Purity"** the tear-shaped leaf symbol starts to glow green.

**"Sincerity"** The cross symbol starts to glow gray.

**"Hope"** The sun-rays' symbol starts to glow yellow.

**"Light"** The glow symbol starts to glow pink.

Naruto is looking for a few moments until he decides to speak.

"...What is mine? I Don't think I really have a quality that highlights me from everyone else..." Says the blonde with a bit of sadness in his voice.

**"...You Do, After All We Would Not Be Talking Right Now If That Wasn't The Case..."** Explains the voice of the mysterious being **"...If You Must Know, I Will Tell You Now, Your Quality Is..."** There is a brief pause that only served to increase Naruto's anticipation,** "Determination"** Then a light glows, but the boy was too shocked to pay attention.

"...Determination..." Repeat Naruto gently until he, with wide eyes, now says "...I actually have something like that?..." Asked the blonde with disbelief in his tone.

**"...Yes,"** Answered the voice before starting to develop **"...Even After Your Sister Would Receive Everything During Most Of Your Life And Your Parents Refuse To Begin Your Training, You Continue To Train Hard On Your Own, Guided By Pure Determination To Show The World What You Can Do, Even If Your Sister Was Declared As The Heir To Both Clans, At That Point Anyone Else Would Have Abandoned And Simply Accepted The Situation, But You Didn't, Otherwise, You're Even More Determined Than Ever To Become Stronger Than Her, This Shows What Quality Is Really In You..."** The voice ends leaving a gaping Naruto. The blond never really thought of it that way.

And last but not least the Chosen Children, otherwise known as the Digi-Destined's, images reappears, but something strikes the blond.

No longer are only 8 people are in this picture but 9, and what surprised him most is that the 9th person is himself!

Indeed, just to the left of the girl in the glow symbol of Hope and the boy's right with the symbol of Light, Naruto is there with a purplish-blue symbol that resembles a broken gear and had an white glow around it.

"...U-unbelievable..." Naruto mutters in shock "...B-but, What my symbol means?...!?"

**"...Your Symbol Represents That Your Determination Is So Powerful That, Even If You Don't Have An Strong Body, It Can Unleash The Miracle Of Victory In An Impossible Fight And Even Break The Gears Of Destiny As The Wheel Of Fate Themselves!..."** Said the voice in an proud tone, leaving a shell-shocked Naruto.

After the initial shock the blonde decides to ask a question, a detail that had not been realized until now.

"Where is my creature?" Asked the blonde curiously "The others have one of those strange creatures accompanying them, where's mine?"

**"...It's Digimon..."** The voice responds a bit annoyed at the fact that the "Digimon" had been called 'Creatures'.

"...Eh?" Says the blonde.

**"...These 'Creatures', As You Called Them, Are Called Digimon, Or Digital Monsters..."** Informed/Corrected the voice.

Naruto nods to the information.

"So...Where is my digimon?..." Asked the blonde.

**"...Do Not Worry, I Made Sure From The Start That Your Partner Came Directly To You...Alongside Some Tools To Help You In Your Journey(s)..."**

When he hear those words, Naruto immediately remembers the huge egg that was found this morning in the middle of his room, alongside the pendant & the artifact.

**"...I See You Noticed..."** Recognizes the voice **"...Your Partner Is Inside That Egg, And You Now Have The Tools With You...Anyway, It Should Not Take Much For Him To Get Out..."** Ended the voice.

Then the image of Naruto had another change, which was that now, Naruto was accompained by a "Digimon" near his height, but the "Digimon" appearance was obscured, as if merged with the shadows, but Naruto managed to see 2 red "eyes" looking back at him, like staring at his soul and the "Digimon" was covered by a bluish-white aura of some kind.

Before he can ask more, Naruto realizes that the place begins to crumble slowly.

"W-what's happening!?" Asked a worried Naruto.

**"...It Seems That We Reach The End Of Your Dream And, Therefore, Our Connection Is Starting To Disappear..."** The voice answers, It's tone was as if it knewed from the beginning what would happen.

"W-wait, I have yet many questions!" Naruto yells "Why I'm needed? What I exactly have to do!? Is this Digi-World in danger!?" Continued asking the blond.

The voice did not respond at first and simply lets a final word.

**"...Remember What I Told You, If You Want Answers...You Have To Find Gennai, Then Just Tell Him I Sent You...And He Shall Help You Immediately...He Will Answer Your Questions..."** Said the voice.

"ALRIGHT!, I'll make things according to what you say!" Decided the blond before making one last question "But, WHO ARE YOU!?"

**"...Oops, Well, I Think I Forgot To Introduce Myself..."** Says the voice with a bit of irony in his tone. Even for the fact that the dream was ending, Naruto had face-faulted into the ground at hearing that.

The dream falls apart more and more.

**"...Well, My Name Is..."**

The voice begins to hear more distant.

**"Yggdrasill"**

The dream then breaks down completely.

**|Naruto's Dream/Vision: KAI!/DISPERSE!|**

Naruto suddenly wakes up, his breathing is fast and he has a bit of sweat on his forehead.

Immediately after the blond calms down, Naruto puts his hand into his pocket to pull out a familiar device then, upon removed the pendant from his neck, he is now with both objects in his hands.

All is silent for a moment, then Naruto's face develops a huge smile, those objects confirm that the dream/vision had been real!

The blonde shows his happiness by jumping in the training area saying things like "It was true!", "It wasn't a dream!" and so on.

That whole process stops when Naruto remembers what Yggdrasill told about his companion should be out soon from his egg.

_(MY PARTNER!)_ The blonde thought with panic, if it was really going to happen soon, then he should go as fast as possible to his room.

Naruto's concern is because of what might happen to his future partner if someone else were to see him, in the worst case likely, they would experiment with him, or even worse, maybe if the first person to find him is...Katsumi, she would then demand to know who is that creature, she probably will get the support of their parents and Naruto will have to tell the truth, then she would order him to give his objects on her, and when it is shown that Katsumi isn't chosen, she'll simply destroy them alongside his digimon.

With that in mind, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto ran as fast as his little 7 year old body could endure and go on, determined to save his future friend.

**|Hokage's Office|**

Right now we can see the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki, fighting against one of the deadliest enemies of any Kage, paperwork.

Fortunately for him, he was finishing right now, and then he would get more time to get home and start teaching his daughter the Rasengan.

Minato has no regrets about how things have gone with his family and his decision to train Katsumi. After all, with her being the Kyubi Jinchuriki, she needed to learn to control it's power to avoid potential disaster, after that they should train her to be very strong, since Katsumi, as the heir of the 2 most powerful clans in Konoha, couldn't be weak. So Minato had planned some years ago to transfer the title of heir to the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clans from Naruto to Katsumi. Do not take that as if he hated his son, he does actually loves him as much as his daughter, but now his attention is so focused on his daughter that he fails to realize how his, and Kushina's, decisions hurt Naruto.

Even Minato has already decided to start training Naruto, when he is on his pre-last year in the academy, after all, his child is still a Namikaze-Uzumaki and he could not be weak, true, the time-frame to teach his son is way-late, but he was clear that Katsumi will have, he estimates by his calculations, the level of a Jounin by then...and that wouldn't be with the Kyubi's power.

Suddenly a man comes through the window, but the Hokage takes no action, mainly because the person who is just entering is aslo his teacher.

"Sensei" Replied Minato to the white-haired man who just greets him back.

"I see you're busy with paperwork" Jiraiya responds jokingly.

Minato only sigh at those words.

"Yeah, I just wanted to finish as soon as possible to start teaching the Rasengan to Katsumi." Says the Hokage.

"Speaking of which, I have something important to tell you" Says the Sannin, his tone and expression changed to one of seriousness, his student becomes seriously just knowing his sensei just gets like when the situation warrants.

"What is about?" Asked Minato.

"The toads have made a new prophecy and it concerns your family..." Says Jiraiya while his student became immediately tense at those words.

"Then...What it says?" Ask the Hokage as quietly he can, but in the inside, he is extremely nervous.

Jiraiya begins to explain the new prophecy.

_"A person who was born from the fourth of fire and the last of eddies, and who has a burning, unleashing soul._

_That person will have to overcome dangerous obstacles early on, which are life-death confrontations with the evil._

_Even when it appears that there is no hope of continuing, that person's determination to continue will not disappear._

_Finally that person will find the friends who had longed for, people who are worth fighting and worth dying for._

_With the help of his partner, the former god of destruction, and his loyal friends, as a soulmate, he will face the dark ones._

_Eventually, they will face the greatest threat and the end will be with them beating the darkness itself, even the death._

_With the miracle of victory in an impossible situation, by the powerful determination that even breaks the gears of fate._

_The light and peace will finally return to the world, then, the person will became the order's endbringer of a new world."_

"...That's...is the new prophecy..." Jiraiya explains.

Minato sat thinking deeply and then ask "So, you think that Katsumi is the one's the prophecy speaks?"

"...Most likely," Supports the Sannin "As you can read in the prophecy she meets certain requirements. She's your daughter, from the fourth of fire, which is you and with Kushina being the last of Uzushiogakure, which was located in the land of eddies, her partner could be the Kyubi, which was knowed back then as the 'god of destruction', and her friends would be the heirs to the clans that are in the same age as her, and even if the prophecy speaks of her as a 'he', it could be in plural..."

"I see...so the dark ones could be the Akatsuki?" Reasoned Minato. The Hokage knew of the existence of that organization for a few months, sadly there is little information, only that several dangerous S-Class Ninjas have decided to get together, but thanks to the information network of Jiraiya, he could learn that they were planning something with the Biju, which was another reason he decided to increase the training of Katsumi.

"That's a big possibility," Answer Jiraiya "In that case the greatest threat would be that masked man, who was the cause of freeing the Kyubi 7 years ago, who called himself...Uchiha Madara..."

"...It definitely has to be that," Says the Hokage, remembering that man.

"So...there isn't much to worry about." The Sannin starts saying "When that time comes, We will have been trained Katsumi to her fullest potential, plus I plan to teach her Senjutsu, Tsunade will teach her super strength and medical jutsu alongside Rin on the latter and Kakashi with his vast Ninjutsu arsenal, all this added to what you and Kushina will taught her everything you both know, she will possibly become one of the most powerful shinobi in history." Jiraiya finishes speaking.

"You're right sensei..." Says Minato. _(...But what would be the part about the Order?)_

"Then I go, my network of spies will not remain alone...and I can use the time to find "stuff" for my next book," He says with a perverted smile and then he goes away through the same window which he entered before.

Minato simply sighs, no matter how much time passes, the perverted attitude doesn't change from his sensei, even with him being married to Tsunade and having a daughter of Katsumi's age.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, the Hokage again focus on his paperwork.

What DIDN'T ran through his head was that the new prophecy could also apply to his son Naruto, that would prove to be a fatal error in the future of Konoha and his family.

**|Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion|**

After running for a while we see Naruto finally arrive at the mansion, the blond immediately proceeds to open the door and go as fast as possible to his room and since there is no shock in place, it that means the egg has not been opened yet.

With a sigh of both happiness & calm, Naruto proceeds to just walk to his room, after all he, in his justified panic, just run almost half of the town, the blond is planning to rest in his room to eat and then wait for it to open the egg.

But, by being absorbed in thought, Naruto did not realize that there was a person in front of him until it was too late and both crashed.

"Hau!" A female voice is heard in the same age of Naruto.

"Sorry," Naruto says, until he realized with who he stumbled. Immediately the blond began cursing internally his luck and went to meet with the person that even you, the rector, least want to see right now.

In front of him is a 7 year old girl with long, spiky red hair with blonde peeks, almost identical to his mother when she was that age, except for the lack of hair clips & the whiskers marks on her face like Naruto, wearing a young battle kimono. That person is none other than the sister of the blond.

Katsumi Namikaze-Uzumaki was certainly an example of how having power can corrupt someone so young, because she, having received all the attention and training, has developed a high level of arrogance, she just doesn't shows it to almost anyone, to Minato and Kushina she is an angel, but to Naruto, who knows the true Katsumi...that's another story.

Immediately the redhead's face changed to one of hurt to one of anger "Watch where you're going, Nii-Baka!" Katsumi says.

Naruto knows it's a bad idea to start an argument with her, the blonde would probably end up winning just to her threatening to call Kushina.

"...I say it again, I'm sorry, I was distracted..." Naruto says to end the situation quickly.

"...You better be." She says in a defiant tone, the blond immediately know she is trying to bring the situation to a fight, and if they fight is very likely that she will be the beater. That happened simply because Katsumi wanted to test her abilities to the fullest, she can't do it with their parents being much stronger than her, so she went at Naruto, who has virtually no training (As far as she knows).

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to my room." Says Naruto going towards the stairs, but before he can do, he is holded by Katsumi, who looks at him with a smile.

"I forgot to tell the good news," She says with a light tone "Tou-san told me he's going to teach me how to make his Rasengan." Now her tone changes to one of provocation.

Naruto already knew that, but decided to pretend, in that way he could end quickly with the current situation.

"S-seriously," Says the blonde with mock surprise that luckily could deceive Kastumi.

She smiles even more, and for a sec he could swear that a...BLUSH?! appeared on her face before getting back to normal... "Yes! Perhaps, you MIGHT learn it from me if you kneel before me and you ask me nicely."

The scene could have continued but Kushina appeared at time.

"What's going on here?" Ask the wife of the Hokage.

Katsumi quickly changes her tone to a more friendly.

"Kaa-san, I was telling Naruto Nii-San that I will soon learn the Rasengan" Katsumi says with a "false" happy tone.

Naruto sighs mentally before the act, even though his mother was and still is one of the strongest people in the village, she cannot seem to look through the delusions of his own daughter.

"Alright Katsumi-Chan, but remember we have to keep training." Kushina says later to take his daughter to the training area.

Naruto relaxes at that and immediately goes to his room when he enters the door and then he proceeds to close and latch.

Then going towards his bed and relaxes, as the dark blue-colored egg is still there.

"Thankfully," Says the blonde proceeded to take the egg in his arms, Naruto is thinking about all the adventures he and his partner will have when Naruto learns how to access the Digital World.

Without realizing it, the blond lies down on his bed and closed his eyes for a moment, that time gets longer until Naruto falls asleep due to the fatigue of running from the training area to the mansion.

If he was awake, Naruto would had realized that some cracks began to form in the egg and then...

**|Metal's Egg|**

**"Where am I?"** Metal had said out loud as his "eyes" come "online". **"This dark place...Why can't I move?"** He shouted as he noticed he couldn't move any of his limbs.** "...Well, might as well see where this takes me..."** He gave his final thought as he started waiting patiently. He didn't have to wait long though as he noticed a light at the end. **"Let's see what happens this time around..."** He though as he prepared himself for what might happen.

**|Naruto's Room|**

**"Wake up!"** Naruto hear a voice say.

"...Mmmm...5 more minutes...sucka..." Is the response of Naruto, who is still asleep.

You can see a small tick-mark of the mysterious creature, which incidentally has been trying to wake the blonde for the last 15 minutes!

**"THAT'S IT! Rolling Rocket!"** You can listen the pissed-off creature says, just then, a small, toy-shaped rocket of energy appears and hits the sleeping blonde, who wakes up immediately by the impact.

"What's Going On!?" Says a surprised Naruto, who was NOT expected to be attacked in his own room.

**"Finally, you wake up!"** A child's voice says that although he had a tone of annoyance, also had one of happiness that was stronger.

Hearing that Naruto turns his attention to the cause of that voice, his eyes are opened fully to see that in his room, above his bed is a, kind-of, round shaped dark blue "head" with red "eyes" and also red & white "shoes".

"...Who are you?..." Ask the blond carefully.

The creature on the other hand just smiles and then answer **"...Heh, I've been waiting for a long time..."**

"...Eh?" Answer the blond.

The creature, which for Naruto, at this point was obviously a "Digimon" simply jump into his arms and said.

**"...My name is Metal Sonic, but on this form I'm knowed now as Metmon"** Then the now identified Metmon, knowed formerly as Metal Sonic, looks at Naruto's blue eyes and says simply.

**"And I'm your partner...YAY!"**

From that day, Naruto's life changed for the better.

**NEXT CHAPTER'S PREVIEW: Yggdrasill: (With Relius' Voice Of BBCSE) Naruto & Metal Finally Meets, And The Latter Decides To Explain His Partner About The Digital World And Him Being The "God Of The Destruction" And His Past Also, Withour Knowing That A Certain Red-Headed Jinchuriki Was Hearing. Also, Their Journey To The Digital World Might Come Sooner Than What They Thinked... Also A Certain Deity Decides That Is Time For Get An New "Endbringer" Of The Order.**

S/O: If You Ask For Metal Sonic's New Form AKA Metmon, Just Think Of Metal's Head Only, But With His "Shoes" Sticked To The Head. Aslo, Metmon Is On In-Training/Infant Stage, And For Him, Well...He's Smarter Than Others, NUFF SAID! R&R!


	3. Chapter II-2

**The Chosen Ones Of Determination**

**Cross/X-Over:** Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog & Digimon. SOME BlazBlue Elements.

**Chapter's Synopsis/Plot:** _**Naruto & Metal Finally Meets, And The Latter Decides To Explain His Partner About The Digital World And Him Being The "God Of The Destruction" And His Past Also, Withour Knowing That A Certain Red-Headed Jinchuriki Was Hearing. Also, Their Journey To The Digital World Might Come Sooner Than What They Thinked.**_

**Pairing(s):** _Naruto X O.C. (Possible Harem)_  
_Metaru/Metalmon/Metal Sonic X ?._  
_Tai X Sora._

**DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. Sonic Is Of SEGA & Sonic Team. Digimon Is Of Akiyoshi Hongo.**

**Chapter II-2:** The Journey Begins

**|Naruto's Room|**

Shock, awe, happiness, this and other emotions we're what Naruto was feeling standing in front of the being in front of him that tolded him that he was his partner.

"I-I see," Began an shocked, yet happy Naruto upon finally meeting his partner, "...so...umm,"

**"I'm Metmon, but you can call me...Metaru."** The now named Metaru said.

"All right Metaru, I'm-"

**"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, correct?"** Metaru finished as said boy was shocked about his partner knowing his name.

**|Hallway|**

"Huh, what's that sound?" Asked Katsumi curiously as she was heading to her room after finishing her training sooner, when she heard some sounds that came from her brother's room. So, being curious, she decided to hear what her Nii-Baka was doing, but she couldn't get close enough to hear much because he might detect her.

**|Naruto's Room|**

"H-how did y-you knew my-y na-ame?"

**"Well," **Metaru began a bit confused, **"I...just somehow knewed your name, as if I had...waited for you...?"**

"I see...I guess that is ok for me, I mean, by just looking at you, I feel somewhat complete, heh..."

**"Good,"** Naruto's digital partner said happily.

"Oi, Metaru, can you tell me a bit more about the digimons?" Naruto asked.

**"Well, I'll...tell what can I tell...well the Digimons, or Digital Monsters, are a kind of digital creatures that from time to time evolves to greatly improve their previous level form, which is called Digi-Evolution, by absorbing information/experience from various digital enemies and then evolve with the passage of time and events as their appearance changes according to their degree. In addition, the Digimon evolve in different ways depending on the situation, without or with tamer. The Digimon are divided into different functions acting or fulfilling a particular role (as a computer program) that can be of type: Data/Neutral, Vaccine/Light or Virus/Dark. The number of evolutions normally reaches six, which are: Baby, equal to your Civilian, Infant, equal to your Academy Student, Rookie, equal to your Genin, Champion, equal to your Chunin, Ultra/Perfect, equal to your Jounin or ANBU, and lastly Mega/Ultimate, which equals your village's Kage or even a Sennin. And yet, there are the Slide-Evolution, that equals to this world's Samurais, then Super Mega/Ultimate 2, which equal to even Biju level and lastly, the most rarest to the point of being a mere legend, Hyper Mega/Ultimate 3, which had said to equal the Rikudo Sennin's power, and even the Jubi's power too. Normally digimons inhabit the Digital World, a digital world based in the communications network on the planet, and they even differ according to the region where they are, to reach a different kind of evolution.. But we can go to the human world in search of a partner, or tamer, which will help us get stronger and make a bond with each other."** Metaru proudly finished to the gaping Naruto, and to the shell-shocked Katsumi, who heard that too.

"All right, Metaru, but..." Naruto managed to recover, but was a bit nervous now, "well...I'm curious...do you remember about your past life?"

Metaru then sighed, and prepared to tell his partner about his past actions, while discretely pleading that Naruto would, even after hearing what he had done back then, forgive him, and so, he began...unaware he nor Naruto that a certain Jinchuriki, who managed to finish her mother's session soon, was hearing this as well:

**"Well, back then, before I was even...born, there was an scientist named Robotnik, later known as Eggman,"** Naruto chucked at the, at least to him, ridiculous name as Katsumi was holding her laugh, **"Said scientific tried to conquer my home-world Mobius, and still tries today too-"** Naruto interrupted him.

"Eh, I through you were born on the Digi-World?"

**"Well...*sigh* let's just say that I was reborn as a digimon..."** Metaru finished to the confused Naruto, who nodded, as said boy's digimon continued, **"Anyway, there was a Hedgehog named...Sonic..."**

And so, Metaru explained Naruto, and to some extent Katsumi, all about his previous life, from when he was under the control of Doctor Robotnik and was sent back in time to change the past so that Robotnik can rule the future. Later, how he kidnaps Amy Rose, who had been following Sonic. In the Stardust Speedway Zone, he then challenged Sonic to a race rather than a traditional battle, with Robotnik on their trail and chasing Sonic with a death laser. How barely Sonic succeeded, and the door closes in front of Metal Sonic - which caused him to crash and fall off the platform. Robotnik then retreated, allowing Sonic to finally rescue Amy and proceed to the last place for their final battle at the moment. And his try to destroy Sonic and Tails in a time run between Sonic, Eggman and Nack/Fang for the Chaos Emeralds, only to be defeated again.

And after those events, Metal Sonic was left on Little Planet severely damaged for at least one year. Dr. Eggman eventually restored his functionality and sent him to Mad Gear Zone to repair him. Once fully repaired, Metal Sonic intended to get his revenge on Sonic for his humiliating defeat. He then went to Lost Labyrinth Zone, and found a gemstone, which Dr. Eggman was looking for, and its mystic energies made Metal Sonic more powerful than ever. He then headed to Casino Street Zone to find Sonic, but he was not there. He then went to Splash Hill Zone, only to find Sonic had already left. He then found Tails' Rocket and saw Sonic and Tails heading toward Sylvania Castle on the Tornado. He then scared the animals away and chased after them on Tails' Rocket. Then Metal Sonic confronts Sonic and Tails in the White Park Zone and is defeated. He later confronts them on an airship near the Sky Fortress Zone, but is defeated. He then flees toward the Death Egg Zone and confronts Sonic and Tails once again, but he loses and then races them, but hits a wall, being electrocuted, and falls over the edge. Yet he is recovered by Eggman.

Then, in Newtrogic High Zone, where Dr. Robotnik attempts to absorb the legendary Chaos Rings' powers to wreak havoc in the said town, he had to battle with Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty, Ray and both the escaped Heavy and Bomb. And said battle ended after being Metal defeated by the Chaotix, he leaved with Robotnik, but said scientific used the Chaos Rings to transform him into Metal Sonic Kai, or Mega Metal Sonic, yet he was defeated after a hard battle.

And sometime later, Eggman released the Death Egg II with the intention of blowing up the planet, but Sonic managed to get the Emeralds and went to stop Eggman, and despite Metal's best efforts, Sonic went in his Super Form and beated him. After defeating him, the Death Egg II begins to fall apart as Doctor Eggman in his mech suit challenges Super Sonic, but Sonic winned in the end and he escapes the Death Egg II before it explodes, however, Eggman and Metal Sonic also escaped the explosion and head back to Earth.

Afterwards, Eggman eventually salvaged him and began the process of restoring him in a stasis tube because of all the damage he had gotten in his previous battle, and he was eventually restored.

But then, after having ENOUGH of Doc's continous fails, he decided to take matters in his own hands. So, After betraying Dr. Eggman and assuming his disguise, he copied the physical data (and/or abilities) of Sonic, Shadow, Froggy and Chocola to assume his ultimate form, Metal Madness, and later Metal Overlord, and he even went as far as to refer himself as The God Of The Destruction. This not only increased Metal Sonic's power (and past ego), but gaved him shape-shifting abilities and a new look (a cape, elf-like shoes and longer spines on his head), dubbed Neo Metal Sonic. He manages to achieve this through the use of Chocola, since Chao have a connection to Chaos, the water god of destruction, and Froggy, who periodically had Chaos' tail in Chaos' rampage. After he was defeated by Team Super Sonic in his Metal Overlord form, he reverts to his original form. Sonic then challenges Metal Sonic to a future rematch and races away. How the robotic doppler-ganger then passes out cold, he was then lifted off the ground by Omega, who exchanges a glance with Shadow. What they both haved in mind for the metallic hedgehog was never told. But at some point, Eggman re-obtained him and reprogramed him to be 'obedient'.

And how he was put in hibernation for the 'obedency' program to work during the events with the Black Arms' events and the battle agaisnt Black Doom, who was defeated by Shadow. (Who Naruto through was a pararell version of an Uchiha) Then, he was kidnapped and seemingly reprogrammed by Eggman Nega to serve him and stop Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Silver from stopping him when said pararell doctor transformed most of Sonic's friends into cards.

And once again he was 'rescued' and 'reprogrammed' by Dr. Eggman, as how Metal Sonic had to appear as a 'mindless servant', and even unable to talk (save for various mechanical noises because of Eggman); however, said doctor could talk through Metal via a communicator. Despite not being able to talk, Metal was still able to hear and follow orders. How he was then sent out by Eggman and teams up with Shadow to stop Eggman Nega from releasing the Ifrit, a destructive monster from an alternate dimension. And later it is revealed that Eggman placed a Chaos Emerald in Metal Sonic to hide it from Nega and possibly add extra power to the robot. Eggman Nega also makes his own version of Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic 3.0. (Much to Metaru's rage at remembering said duplicate)

After the teams (Which consisted of Shadow & Metal, with Sonic & Tails, Knuckles & Rouge, and finally Silver & Espio) defeated the Ifrit, everyone escaped through the portal except Shadow, Metal Sonic, Eggman Nega, and presumably Metal Sonic 3.0. However, Shadow and Metal Sonic used the Chaos Emerald inside Metal Sonic to warp out of the Ifrit's dimension with Chaos Control, leaving Eggman Nega trapped inside.

And he even disguised himself as a robot named E-10000B and joined Shadow and Rouge as a Team Dark member tricking them into believing he wanted to help them win the Grand Prix, which happened sometime later, while he actually wanted to copy the other teams' abilities. Eventually, he revealed himself (much to Eggman's surprise, who didn't know Metal Sonic had betrayed him...again) and challenged Sonic to a race to prove he is stronger than him. Sonic manages to beat Metal Sonic, who in turn runs away.

But after some events in which even time was damaged by the Time-Eater, His past-self was found by past Sonic in the Hub World as the robot's past-counterpart challenged him to a race for the purple Chaos Emerald. The fight was very different, as Eggman isn't chasing the two and Past-Metal Sonic destroys the road before the fight. They race in Stardust Speedway, just like they did back then when they first met. After a certain number of hits, Present-Sonic finishes Metal Sonic off by kicking him at the sky with the robotic doppelganger creating a fantastic explosion.

And said explosion ended with Present-Metal suffering much damages, he ended broken and battered after being his past-self being defeated.

**"...And almost at death's door, I was then put into a portal and then...it was all dark...until a light appeared, and the first thing I saw was...you asleep..."**

**|Hallway|**

If anyone had told her a few days ago that Namikaze Naruto would have a partner with whom travel to another world filled with fantastic creatures, apparently with a mission to do something important with eight children and their peers, the most likely's sister would have responded by saying it was a joke and that the mission was to really someone like her, Katsumi Uzumaki Namikaze.

But after recent events the possibility that it was he who was really elected by a being from another dimension was not seen as impossible...not anymore. And so, with a lot in mind, she left the room while mentally asking to herself,

Who was in reality this "Metaru", the "God Of The Destruction"?

Why HER Nii-Baka was involved?

And...HOW she was going to explain it, or better yet show it, to her parents?

**|Naruto's Room|**

Naruto was mute from the story that Metaru, his partner had told him.

Metaru was scared by Naruto's reaction to this, so he began to get away, but was surprised when said boy grabbed him and...hugged the crap out of him while crying to the...past Metaru was forced to go through.

"Metaru," Naruto began determined, "I wouldn't care a SHIT about your past actions, what matters NOW is the decisions that you'll do in this future! And I know how you feel, since I felt like the same when Katsumi is praised while I'm 'forgotten', but that doesn't me that I'll give up! So neither should you, so please, DON'T give yourself to your darkness, because I will make sure that you NEVER felt like a...copy, never again! I'LL PROMISE YOU THAT!"

Metaru was shocked at what his partner had said, before "grinning" while having some tears in his eyes before laughing in happiness alongside Naruto.

Then...

_**+Metmon Shinka!**_

-Digimon Adventure OST: Brave Spirit-

A bright blue light covers Metaru, and when dissipated, it was shown that Metaru had the same head and shoes, but he had also won a robotic blue body of his own that resembles a robotic, humanoid hedgehog with a rocket buster on the back, and was around Naruto's height.

_**Metalmon!+**_

**"T-this is..."** Started talking the digimon formerly known as Matmon, his tone at the beginning is a total surprise, but gradually the same tone and his expression changed to one of happiness and excitement **"Digi-Evolution!"** Metaru happily exclaims. **_(And it looks just like my original form too!)_**

_(Shinka?)_ In his mind repeats a confused Naruto, who had witnessed now that term in person.

The answer that gets the blond is his digimon approaching him and beginning to explain excitedly **"Digi-Evolution is the process by which digimons grow and become stronger, with this I'm stronger than my previous form and I can better protect you, Naruto."** Metmon's evolved form says with a "smile".

"I see..." Naruto says as he watches his digimon, definitely looks stronger and even radiates much more power than its previous form.

"So, Metmon we-" Started Naruto, however is interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

**"My name is not Metmon anymore, I am now Metalmon,"** says the machine digimon, **"When the Digimon evolve our name changes too."** explains Metaru to Naruto.

The blond nods just as he felts a *bip* coming from his pocket, which made him get out his digivice, and said machine begun to scan Metaru, which made both boy and digimon get freaked out a bit, before it stopped and Metaru's data was shown in a holographic way alongside his previous forms.

_Name: Metalmon._

_Title: Metal Sonic._

_Level: Rookie._

_Type: Data/Vaccine._

_Evolve From: Metmon._

_Evolve To: N/A._

_Attack(s): Spin Dash, Rocket Laser, Metal Boost, Metaru Shock, Vortex Hurricane._

_Name: Metmon._

_Title: Metal's Chao._

_Level: Infant._

_Type: Data._

_Evolve From: Digi-Egg._

_Evolve To: Metalmon._

_Attack(s): Rolling Rocket, Mini-Spin Dash, Bubbles, Sonic Cry._

**"WOAH!"** Both partners said in awe.

Naruto then remembered what Yggdrasill had said, he would have to go to the digital world to help the digi-destined.

The question was, WHEN would they go?

_***Beep-Beep-Beep***_

A sound is heard, Naruto looks around the room until he realizes that the source comes out of his pocket.

Taking the Digivice of his pocket, Naruto can see on the screen of the device a clock that showed him when they would go to the Digi-World:

**00:00**

It is what is on the screen of the Digivice, Naruto quickly understood what it meant.

"Then we'll go to the digital world at midnight..." concludes the blond with the blue digimon nodding.

The rest of the afternoon Naruto passed knowing more about Metaru and having fun with him playing cards and board games just as Metalmon learned all what Naruto knew about the Elemental Nations and the Shinobies thanks to the books and Itachi's scrolls that he gived to the blond. And later on Naruto realizes it's time for dinner, so the blonde proceeded to tell his digimon that he must remain in the room until the boy return.

**"Okay, I will not leave this room,"** Says Metalmon, who is sitting against the blonde's bed, the digimon understood the potentially disastrous problem that would happen if Naruto's family knew of his existence.

**"While you finish dinner, I'll prepare what you need to take for the journey to the digital world,"** He tells Naruto, then the boy leaves his room to the dining room of the mansion, and if you walked and looked at him, you can see a smile and an aura of happiness around Naruto.

**|Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion|**

The Namikaze-Uzumaki family is having dinner right now, Minato had arrived from work and Kushina had made dinner after completing the training of Katsumi.

Naruto for his part is thinking about what will his journey into the digital world be like and how many friends whould he make, usually the blond was silent during dinner time and did not speak, while his family talked about the day and how they had been training Katsumi and what not.

_(I only have to endure this for one more night, and then I'll be free to go to the digital world...)_ Naruto thought as he ate some ramen.

However, unexpectedly for Naruto, his father decided to talk.

"Tell me Naruto," Minato starts talking, "How was your day?" Asked the Yondaime.

With this question the attention of all members of the family went to Naruto.

"Eh?" Answer Naruto as the blonde hoped this was only an ordinary dinner, but for some reason his father decided to ask him how his day had been.

_(Why he has to be concerned now when I'm almost gone?)_ Naruto thought, who mentally tried to explain this sudden change in his father to himself, and failing.

The reason for that question from Minato was because that day, when he heard the prophecy, made him think about his childrens and how little he interacted with his son, so Minato decided to slowly try to talk to him, so that Naruto would open more with the family, and when he entered the academy, he would begin his training.

But perhaps the relationship with Naruto at this point is that one of no return because of recent events.

If Naruto never have found about the existence of the digital world and its mission to help save the world, he would probably have been happy for the fact that his father is paying attention and had started talking cheerfully.

However Naruto has other priorities now.

Even so decide to try to play along to avoid suspicion.

"It was OK, nothing worthy happened..." Answered Naruto, as he took another bite of his ramen.

Unfortunately the answer was not what Minato expected, so he decided to push a little more to get something more complete.

"Only that? But I'm sure that something more should have happened," Says the Namikaze clan Patriarch.

Naruto was cursing mentally going through this situation in the worst possible time, so he decided to tell a little more and be done with it.

"After I woke up, I decided to travel around the village, after a while I founded myself in a training area where I decided to take a break, then after I finished it, I went out from there to return here, as it was getting later," says Naruto.

"I see," Answers Minato, who was a little surprised about Naruto going to a training ground, and he began to through if his son was training, but he quickly dismissed it as a bad joke since he hadn't begun his training yet. =S/O: If Only He Knew...-n-U=

"But you didn't go to the house of any of your friends, Naru-Chan?" Kushina asked.

You see, one of the biggest problems is that Minato and Kushina know almost nothing, if not nothing AT ALL, about Naruto.

Since they focus all attention on Katsumi, that leaves them with little information about what Naruto does, so they must assume that he's just spending time with a friend, as Katsumi is friend to all children and future heirs of the Konoha clans and therefore they believe that Naruto should also have, at least, several friends.

The truth is that Naruto voluntarily decided not to make friends with the heirs to the clans, or anyone of that matter, since he knews that deep down, said friendship would be a false one and they would only pretend to be his friends to get even closer to Katsumi.

"Actually," Said Naruto with a slightly more cheerful tone in his voice, "Today I made a new friend, and I must say it's quite nice, I think in the future we will be very close," Says the little blonde.

Naruto was internally talking about Metaru, but choose to leave the part that his friend is a digimon to himself, 'cause as if the existence of such creatures came to be known in the shinobi world, the results would definitely be not good.

That answer makes their parents smile and to continue eating, because they know that everything is well with their son.

But Natsumi is watching Naruto with a suspicious look.

_(Since when did he have friends?)_ Thought the little redhead before remembering this "Metaru" of who she had heard in secret, which made her a bit dubious since for one side, she could just told her parents about what she knew, but she felt that if she did that, something...strange would happen. But if she didn't say anything...god knows what would happen to Naruto...so in the end, she decided to leave it for now, and wait a few more days before telling her parents. And this...friend that her "Brother" made today reminded her of "THAT" girl...and also that day when...she quickly shaked those thoughts of her head, obviously NOT wanting to remember THOSE events.

After a while, the dinner was finished and the Namikaze-Uzumaki family members decided to go to their rooms.

Naruto had gone upstairs and was about to enter his room when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see who it was, when he did could not help but wonder and worry at the person in front of him.

Because the person who was there was his...sister.

"What do you want?" Asked Naruto, who is trying to hide the hostility he's feeling at this time, as this could cause a fight with Katsumi.

"I wanted to know how long you have had a friend, because I know you are always alone," Katsumi says. _(Specially since "THAT" day...)_

Sighing Naruto decides to respond before they could draw anymore attention, "As I said, I met him today, he's apparently new in the village and we met by chance, we ended up talking, then playing and eventually we became friends," Says the blonde, hoping it would work .

Katsumi looks at her brother by per a second, as if she was trying to figure out if he's lying, she finally decided to leave because apparently he's telling the truth.

"Well, it's true what you say," Then Katsumi walks toward her room, but in her mind she was thinking about other things.

_(When I find out who is the friend of that baka, I'll introduce myself and makes him to be one of my friends rather than to be friends with MY stupid brother...)_ Thought Katsumi smugly for a sec...before getting sad._ (...After all, I'll make sure that he doesn't go through THAT again...I'll make sure of it...and then he will be...**ALL MINE, DATTEBANE!**)_ She mentally sweared on her mind with her eyes getting red with a black pupil for a split second before returning back to blue/purple.

But she didn't knew it was virtually impossible that she is planning, mainly because the "friend" of Naruto never abandon him, and that he would became of someone else...but no one knew what would happen in the future between her and her L-"Brother"...

**|Naruto's Room|**

**"Well, that's all..."** Says Metaru, who has finished repasing a few things that may help Naruto on his journey to the digital world, as neither he nor the blonde does know what they might find there, so it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Do you really think that we'll need all that?" Asked Naruto on his bed.

The blue-"skinned" digimon nods,** "Well, we DON'T know how long we'll be there, so I want to get you as prepared as we can,"** Says Metaru to Naruto, who closes his backpack and looks at his Digivice which indicates that there are only 10 minutes before the time comes to leave to their mission.

**"Still..."** Started darkly Metalmon, whose facial expression changes to one that shows you're upset about something, **"That...annoying Gaki** (Brat) **of a 'sister' of yours really has a nasty stuck-up attitude,"** says the digimon while frowning. **_(And I through that Shadow and Knuckles we're jerks, but she makes them looks like the world's greatest Samaritans)_**

That earns a sigh from Naruto who, while still sited on his bed, puts Metaru on his lap while beginning to stroke his head, which made the digimon really happy.

-Samurai 7 OST: Fuhen'-

"The attitude of my sister...is mainly because...she believes that the whole world revolves around her," Naruto begins to explain, "Since she has imprisoned in her the Kyubi No Youko that almost destroyed the entire village when she and I we're born, my parents, who through of her as a "Miracle" that day, were responsible for paying all the attention possible and consent to her to make sure that she didn't losed control of said beast in her...and so they started to train her young age, and it doesn't help that the village's people seem to think that Katsumi is equal to a divine being and begin to praise her when they could," At that moment Naruto's eyes focus on the night sky he can see out of his window, "Hell, even our "GodParents", Jiraiya and Tsunade, seems to have eyes only for her..." Naruto's talking ends.

**"But what about you?"** The Digimon asked his partner,** "You speak as if your sister was the only one that gets attention..."** He asks Naruto.

"That's because she is the one that receives the most attention," Answered Naruto with a sad tone, "I asked my parents for training since I was fi-! 6, which is the age when most Clan Heirs are trained from scrath, but the answer is always the same, "Katsumi must be trained and that you must wait", the only person I can talk to is with Itachi, but he's almost always in missions." Naruto ended sadly with some tears on his eyes, _(And there is also h-NO! I CAN'T SPEAK OF HER ANYMORE...that memory hurts to much...and if it wasn't for Itachi...)_

**"...So..."** Started Metaru, who begins to feel sorry for his partner, you can even see a few "tears" trying to get out of his eyes, because he could understand what he felt since it was partially the same back then on Mobius with him and Sonic **"...because of that, she has that attitude with you?" _(And why he's getting tears like that, I know that remembering those events is bad...but those tears...is as if he remembered something VERY sorrowful...Naruto, what happened to you? And what can I do to help ya?)_**

"...I think it's because of that...which made Katsumi develops an totally unpleasant and arrogant side that she shows only to me and that if I say something, everyone else will probably believe that I'm just jealous, and that she is an "angel" no matter what." Says the blonde.

**"Do not worry,"** Began Metaru determined, as he suddenly jumps from Naruto's lap to the bed and looks at the blonde with pure determination in his eyes, to the point where there we're "manly tears" and a "flame" in his eyes **"I will, from now on, always be with you, so you'll never feel alone again!"** Exclaims the metallic digimon.

Naruto stares at his digimon partner for a few seconds, completely surprised by what he just heard, until a smile spread across the face of the blond and proceeded to hug his digimon.

"I'm sure we'll be best friends, always!" Naruto says happily.

Suddenly a light appears to be formed from scratch, Naruto noted that the origin appeared to be his digivice, which proceeded out of his pocket. The blonde's eyes opened in surprise and before he knew, the light gathered in one spot and began to form a kind of door, when the light dissipated, there was a golden door with a strange design and a inscription that Naruto read.

_**-Once This Door Is Crossed, There Will Be No Return Until The Mission Is Completed, And You Both Will Have Had Accepted Your Fates, Chosen Ones Of Determination, Harbingers Of Order, Reedmepters And Susanoo' Heirs-**_

Both Naruto and Metaru stared at the door's description in awe as they thought about what was written there, That there was no turning back now? Not being able to return once you've crossed that door?...It really is willing to risk all you have here?

When that last question crossed his mind, Naruto began to think about it. What was what he had in this world? Thinking more about it, the blonde came to the conclusion that it would be better option to go to the Digital World than to stay in Konoha.

For Naruto, he began remember his time, and memories of his life began to flow through his head.

Memories of his days in Konoha, being ignored...memories of how his sister was always preferred by all, while he was the black sheep...Memories of when Katsumi showed her nasty side, and he couldn't do nothing...Memories of how Itachi was the only person who treated him well, but he was always on missions...

He remembered when he met Yggdrasill, when he learned that fate had something else for him...when he met with Metaru...

That was enough to give Naruto's determination not to surrender.

_(Not yet! I will not let it end here!)_ Naruto thought determinedly.

_(Either way, once I completed this mission on the Digital World, in the best case, the other digi-destined might want to be my friends,)_ The blonde through to himself, _(But, in the worst case, at least I'll have another, and better, place to live...)_

Already having decided, Naruto takes Metaru's hand and looks at him straight in the eye, giving him to understand his intentions, the answer was a simple nod from the equal-sided blue digimon.

"Come **on!"** They say at the same time as he and his partner Digimon crossed the door to take them to a new world full of adventures.

The gears of destiny have begun their movement, there is no turning back to Naruto who took a decision and decided to follow.

**|Digi-World's Forest|**

Right now you can appreciate the peace of mind in one of the forests that exist in the Digital World, you can hear the river flowing and the wind through the trees, truly a scene of harmony-!

"AaaaaAAAAh!" We hear the cries of a seven year old who is about to undergo a painful fall.

***THUMP!***

"Itai..." Naruto says after sorely withstand a drop of several meters, but before he can start up the blonde hears a voice coming from just above him.

"That voice..." The blonde began to himself, "it just couldn't be possible that..." he keep saying, looking up with an expression that said, 'PLEASE, let this NOT be what I'm thinking!'

Unfortunately for our hero, it was indeed what he was thinking, as a small figure has been falling, and for its trajectory, it can be said it would land right on Naruto, who is still sore from his fall so he can't do anything to stop it coming.

"Kuso-!" That's all what can say Naruto, who closes his eyes, accepting his fate, so he missed the sound of, **"Chaos...Control!"**

...And nothing happened to Naruto, which made him open his eyes to see nothing on the sky, which was a confort for the boy, as he managed to get back on his feet.

But then...**"F**************!?"** There is the sound of a body hitting another, that sound was milder than the one made by Naruto when he fell, since the figure had fallen into the ground instead of the, even if a little, softer blond.

"Itai..." Naruto says while feeling a great deal of pity through his body, this definitely is not the best start you'd expect for the start of an adventure.

**"Oh, I'm SO sorry!"** Exclaims a voice in furious sarcasm, Naruto then feels the extra weight on the ground gone, which meant that his digimon had gotten out of the earth.

"Metaru, you should be a little more careful-"

**"Yeah, I'll take it on note..."** Said the figure, who was revealed to be Metal, who tried to get to the ground through Chaos Control that he had..."Borrowed" from Shadow, but problem was that Shadow had to use a "Catalyzer" for the Chaos Control *COUGHChaosEmeraldsCOUGH*, and since Metal hadn't neither a "catalyst" nor the "experience"...well, you get the idea.

And now said digital being was mentally cursing the Obsidian hedgehog with words enough to make Tayuya have a field day.

"So Metaru," Naruto interrupted Metal from his rant "Just as Yggdrasill said, we have to find a person named Gennai, and said person may explain the whole situation to us." With that Naruto and his partner begun to walk south for a few minutes until the blue digimon had an question came to mind.

**"Naruto,"** Start talking Metaru as he and his partner continued to walk,** "You know where we should go?"** Ask the digimon, yet both have not stop walking.

"I don't have the slightest idea where we should go," Naruto responds seriously, even still having confessed that the two did not stop walking for about 5 minutes, but Metalmon now had a twitch in his eyebrow since that careless attitude that his partner had now reminded him of his original doppler-ganger.

Deciding to stop and rest for a few moments, Metalmon and Naruto we're sitting on a rock that was near a small river.

"Ah**hh..."** Sighed both Naruto and Metaru, who had wanted to get some clue of this "Gennai" as they go blind next to nothing to help them find said dude.

At that moment, Naruto's digivice gives a slight shine, which causes our hero to take it on the screen and watch something that catches even your eye.

Said something happened to be a kind of map, with two dark-blue spots, which are assumed to be Naruto and his digimon and a big yellow dot, which surely should be the location of Gennai.

"Yosh, Ikuze!" Naruto says, as he and Metalmon continue to go toward the south, where was Gennai's address.

**|Digi-World's Lake|**

After a total of 45 boring minutes of walking, Naruto and Metaru finally reach the place where supposedly is Gennai.

But instead of a house or something like that, our heroes are at a lakefront.

**"It will really be here?"** Asked Metaru, who was looking the lake looking curiously, wondering if there was a hidden entrance or something.

"According to the digivice, it is here..." The blonde responds with a slight sigh, as if this was not the place, then that means 45 wasted minutes for nothing.

But before Naruto and Metaru could decide what to do,they heard the sound of footsteps, and some flipping **(NO, NOT LIKE "THAT" PEOPLE!)** as suddently the lake in front of them begins to get frozen and the air gets cold.

That causes both the boy and the digimon get alert and focus attention to the area where the footprints (and flipping) come and are surprised to see the cause of it.

As against them is a Digimon that resembles a white/blue devil with some long, disgusting arms.

Metaru positioned immediately in front of Naruto, not wanting to expose the, very potentially, dangerous digimon, who looked quite hostile.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto seriously because his instinct told him that kept his guard up.

The sky blue devil-like digimon just stares at Metaru and Naruto, almost as if he were looking deeply, finally decides to answer the questions, "My name is...IceDevimon..." Says the sky/white digimon.

Then Naruto's digivice began to *bip* again as he taked it and scanned Icedevimon's data before showing it:

_Name: Icedevimon._

_Title: Fallen Frozed Angel._

_Level: Champion/Adult._

_Evolve From: DemiDevimon._

_Evolve To: Myotismon._

_Attack(s): Ice Claw, Steel Wing, Zero Freeze, Freezing Ray, Cold Blood._

"What do you want?" Asked Naruto as he finished looking at said data.

"...It's nothing personal...but my..."teachers" told me to remove the ninth destined before he could contact the others..." Answered Icedevimon while focusing his eyes on Naruto with a dark grin of a psychopath, causing the blond involuntarily few steps backwards, as in all of his life, Naruto has never been so clear hostile intent towards him...sans "THAT" day, but said event was still a bit traumatizing for him, so he, as if the first time in his 7 years of life, the blonde feels that someone really wants to kill him.

**"I will not let you do anything to my partner, you oversided freak of a demon!"** Exclaims Metalmon, who after listening to Icedevimon to clarify its intentions, he has decided to fight with all of his might to defend Naruto.

-Guilty Gear OST: Vortex Infinitum/Robo Ky's Theme-

"Then you too will die!" And with that said, Icedevimon lunges his arms foward the 2 in front of it, with a cry of "Ice Claw".

Metaru barely managed to take Naruto with him and avoid the attack, which once it had hit the place they were in, it suddently got frozed before shattering.

Naruto, after quickly getting over his fear, decided to use his most effective, at least to him, technique:

"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" And with the needed amount of chakra on his mouth, Naruto shouts out a fireball of roughly his size to Icedevimon, who was surprised for a few seconds, before the devil's eyes glowed and with a whisper of "Freezing Ray!" he shouted back two ice beams from his eyes, which clashed with the fireball for a few seconds before it quickly overpowered the fire turning it on ice before it shattered in front of a shocked Naruto, but...

**"Spin Dash!"** Metaru screamed before he rolled himself and striked Icedevimon's unprotected gut, making said digimon gasp in pain before Metal quickly began a combo of punches and kicks on the still astonished Champion digimon before using an reverse axe-kick sending Icedevimon on the air, and afterwards he began to put energy on his hand, and with a shout of **"Metal Shock!"** he launched a light-blue ball of flowing lighting and wind just as Icedevimon barely recovered, but he wasn't able to block completely his attack, which shocked the ice/dark digimon sending it to the ground as Metal looked at it while panting a bit.

"HOLY-!?" Naruto was, for a lack of better word gaping at what Metaru did with his opponent, and when he was about to congratulate his partner, he saw with Metalmon in shock as how Icedevimon recovered as if nothing, but said digimon had some burns and slight thunder chips, showing that Metaru's strike did a number on him.

And said enemy digimon was basically, if not completely, pissed at what happened to it, I mean, if you we're acknowledged as one of the strongest and a mere boy with his 'pet' literally kicked your ass in a few seconds, wouldn't you be too? Anyway, what began as a normal mission, literally turned into a heck'uva beating.

_(THOSE LITTLE-!?)_ Cursed mentally Icedevimon while he was looking at his body's actual condition, _(THEY...THEY JUST DARED TO HUMILIATE "ME"!?)_ He then observed how Naruto was getting ready to use another "technique" while Metaru was preparing to attack too, so he prepared to counter-strike while grinning darkly. _(If I can make this work, I'll be able to crush them!)_

"Take this! Futon: Whirlwind Fist!/**Spin Dash!**" Yelled both parterns as they went to attack their enemy with their physically-enhanced strikes...

"Steel Wing!"

"N-nani/**WHAT?!"**...Only for Icedevimon to block their strikes with his enhanced wings, before he "reflected" the damage of those strikes while adding some of his frozen power on both Naruto and Metaru, who screamed in pain as they we're sent flying far away from the devil of ice getting ended on the, now frozen, lake's feet as they tried to get back to their feet, but with little success just as Icedevimon was approaching with a cruel smile on his face.

"So, how does it feel, pathetic fools?" Grinned the ice/dark digimon at the beated forms of the ninth chosen and his partner, "How does it feel to be put on the ground as the pathetic worms that you are?!"

"Sh-hut UP!" Naruto screamed while barely standing on his feet, which surprised even Icedevimon, however for a second, "I-I'll never, BUT NEVER GIVE UP! So come on, GIME ME YA'R BEST SHOT!"

Icedevimon just chuckled before flying towards Naruto with an attack of "Ice Claw!"

"Kuso-!" That's all what can say Naruto, who closes his eyes, accepting his fate, so he missed the sound of, **"Chaos...Control!"**

-MegaMan X2 SoundTrack: Beamsabre Beat Zero v2 By OC ReMix-

...And nothing happened to Naruto, which made him open his eyes to see...Metaru using his own body as a shield as Icedevimon's frozed claw was claved on his back, said scene made Naruto having wide eyes as tears appeared on his eyes at looking how his partern sacrified himself to allow him to survive...just as "SHE" had done "That" day...

_**+FlashBack KIDO!+**_

_"Wh-hy?!" Asked a 5 years old Naruto watching a platinum haired girl around his age with soft heterochromiac eyes with the right being a red color with the white being an annormal pink while her left was a soft teal eye with the white being sky-blue, with a cute face wearing an pale-blue hospital gown and a blood red scarf...but that wasn't the source of attention, it was the deep gash that she had on her gut with blood going through her mouth._

_She just smiled as he tried, and sadly failed, to use an iryo-justu to save her, but deep inside, they both knew that she wouldn't survive..._

_"Because..."_

_**+FlashBack KAIHO!+**_

"W-WHY...?" Naruto could only say.

And even in death, Metaru just grinned in a way that his organic 'counter-part' would do in a situation like this, while saying; "Because..." Then the mysterious girl's face appeared, and both of them said at once;

**_"...I...wanted t-to see yo-ou live, in thi-is beaut-tiful world...even if it killed me..."_**

And then Icedevimon, who looked at the boy for a split second with pity before grinning darkly, taked Metaru's body and 'embraced' him, and he said "Zero Freeze" as Metalmon's weakened body was beggining to freeze in front of the teary eyed Naruto, as the devil said; "HYAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, SUFFER! SUFFER MUCH MORE! But don't worry gaki...'CAUSE YOU'LL SOON WILL JOIN HIM! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_(This is the end? I'm really going to die? No way...Finally I have a friend...and we we're supposed to have adventures and we would know the others chosen to save the world... )_ "...No..." Began Naruto surprising Icedevimon, "No...No, No, No, NO, NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared as an light-blue, almost white aura spreaded quickly from Naruto to all the zone as the frozen lake began to melt and Metaru's body was shining with such intensity that forced Icedevimon to push him away before a bright kight covered the entire area, and when it was over Icedevimon saw 2 things that made him fell...scared:

-BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma OST: Lust Sin II (Ice Car or Be Dead)-

One, Metalmon was completely healed as his eyes went from "red" to "white" and his body had white frozen "spikes" in several places like his face, arms, legs and chest, that acted as an "armor". And Two, it was Naruto who had some changes as well, which were that his eyes went from "blue" to "pale-ambar" and he had an...sword of some type within his persona, which has the shape of a katana with a blue cover and a lime-green handle that also had silver diamonds on it with a silver "V" as a guard on the sword's sheathe, which was also silver. But what scared him was the gaki's voice, that said something scarier:

_**"...Nox Nyctores: Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, Held By Only Those Who Will Be The Endbringers Of Order, IKUZE!"**_

And with that, and before Icedevimon was able to react, he was attacked by Naruto who simply said, "Kokujin: Uzu Mugen!(Redemption: Vortex Infinitum!)" and with that, he proceeded to unsheate Yukianesa, and that showed the sword's real form; a curved, slender, single-edged blade made of ice! But then Naruto swung his blade, and a vortex of snow fragments went agaisnt Icedevimon, who foolisly believing that his own element couldn't harm him, stayed right where he was, never noticing the dancer until it was too late...

***S-S-S-S-S-SL-LA-A-S-S-S-H-H-H-H***

"GHREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!" Roared Icedevimon in pain as the Redemption: Vortex Infinitum connected with him, and the snow fragments turned into frozed slashes and proceed to repeatedly stab him for a few minutes before stopping, showing an heavily wounded ice/dark digimon. =S/O: Just Think Of A Damage Like Senbonsakura's From Bleach.=

"H-how...?!..." Barely muttered Icedevimon who was almost at death's doorway,

"How?" Began an half amused,half serious Naruto with a more...mature voice with him, =S/O: Just Thinks Of Jin Kisaragi's Voice In BlazBlue: CS When He First Met Tsubaki.= "Well, you just simply got side tracked like an pathetic obstacle."

Needless to say, Icedevimon got so mad that he forgot about his wounds and begun to attack with his "Ice Claw!" agaisnt Naruto, who simply...raised his hand, waiting for the enemy to attack, and said enemy was so furious that he didn't noticed the ethereal seal that appeared...until it was too late...

"Kokujin:-(Redemption:-)" Began Naruto, as Icedevimon's Ice Claw hit the seal/barrier, before he made a long charge up of ice that freezed his opponent, and moved forward quickly with a big sword slash enhanced with wind blades for extra damage. "YUKIKAZE!(SNOW WIND!)"

But before the fallen frozed angel was able to do something else, Metalmon appeared in front of him with a GIANT sword and with a cry of **"Rakukoujin!**(Falling Steel Blade!)**"** he stabbed Icedevimon on the ground, and after a bright white flash, it showed both Naruto and Metaru back to normal, althrough Naruto still had Yukianesa in his hand and Metaru had now the giant blade on his back with Icedevimon's broked body freeing black data. =S/O: Remember, Red Means Absorbable, Blue Means Digi-Egg, Golden Means Transcendention And Black Means Death.=

However Icedevimon had seemed to say a few last words before "dying".

"Do not think this shall end out with me...soon you'll find yourself unable to defeat them, you would not last a minute against one of my teachers...you're just delaying the inevitable...fool..."

And with that Icedevimon disintegrated in the black digital particles.

"We did it," Naruto says with a smile, before he and Metaru looked at each other a bit sadly.

**"Sorry, Naruto, if I had been stronger..."** Metaru begins to speak sadly, but is interrupted by her partner before he could finish.

"It's not your fault...Metalmon, it's mine," Says Naruto, surprising Metal Sonic, "He said that the elect can evolve their Digimon, so my lack of experience is what got us in this situation..." Then Naruto looks into the eyes of his companion, "Forgive me for being a fellow so useless!" With those last words, tears started coming out of the eyes of the blond.

But then Metaru put his hand on Naruto's cheek and said **"Don't worry, you're still new at this, HEH!"** And with that, he begun to laugh before he was joined by Naruto, who felt better now. Then Metaru fell asleep from all the emotions that had happened today,

"You did very well, Aibou (Partner)," Says a smiling Naruto, who also suddenly start to feel tired, and it didn't needed to spend a lot for him to stay asleep.

The last thing he can do before bed is seeing a human figure that appears to be approaching him.

**|Dark Master's Lair|**

You can see 4 figures in a darkened place, yet you can safely say that they are not human.

**"It seems that the ninth chosen has appeared,"** Says a great figure that looks like a sea serpent.

**"And if the other 8 were not enough trouble!"** Said the smallest of the four.

**"This Really Is Unexpected..."** Say a figure who seems to have two big guns on his back.

**"MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon,"** Says casually the fourth figure, referring to them by name.

**"Piedmon, they will? A ninth chosen was not in our plans,"** Says MetalSeadramon.

However Piedmon keeps calm, it's seems to be even happier.

**"Do not worry, I have the solution to our problems,"** Start talking Piedmon, **"Also, if the chosen gain an advantage, then why not us?"** Those words confuse the other Dark Masters.

**"What Do You Mean?"** Asked Machinedramon,

**"If a new member has chosen...then we should have a new one!"** Piedmon exclaims, surprising the other Dark Masters.

**"A fifth member!?"** Cried the other three at the same time.

**"That's right, and it seems that It's already here,"** With that Piedmon focuses his eyes on the door,** "You can come in now, honey."**

When the door opened, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon give a cry of surprise, clearly not expecting "this" digimon was the 5th Dark Master...before Machinedramon grinned darkly.

**"With this help, the digi-elect and their Digimon shall be finished!"** Says happily Piedmon, who also knows of another reason why they have the advantage against the elect.

**_(After all, you have a connection with the 9th one, isn't that true...MURAKUMO!)_ **And in the darkness, a red-pink eye shone menancingly.

..Now Naruto's destiny was changing for the better...Or for the worst?...


	4. Chapter III-3

**The Chosen Ones Of Determination**

**Cross/X-Over:** Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog & Digimon. SOME BlazBlue Elements.

**Chapter's Synopsis/Plot:** _**Naruto & Metaru After Recovering, At Last Meets With Gennai Who Tolds Them About The Dark Master's Treath, And So The Duo Are Determined To Meet And Help The Other DigiDestined...But A Warning Of Yggdrasil And A Battle With A Dark Master Makes Naruto's Journey Uneasy.**_

**Pairing(s): **_Naruto X O.C. (Possible Harem)_  
_Metaru/Metalmon/Metal Sonic X ?._  
_Tai X Sora._

**DISCLAIMER:** **Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. Sonic Is Of SEGA & Sonic Team. Digimon Is Of Akiyoshi Hongo. BlazBlue Is Of Arc System Works/AK-SYS.**

**NOTE:** **By The Way, Naruto's Age Alongside The Ones Of His Generation Here Will Be 8 Instead Of 7. Also Naruto Wears The Clothes That Solar Boy DJango From Boktai Uses, But In Blue And White Sans The Scarf, Which Is Red.**

**Chapter III/3:** Saa~, A Good Ol' Meeting Begins!

**_(~Opening: One Ok Rock-Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer~)_**

_So now my time is up_  
_Your game starts, my heart moving?_  
_Past time has no meaning for us, it's not enough!_  
_Will we make it better or just stand here longer_  
_Say it "we can't end here till we can get it enough!?_  
_Zettaiteki konkyo wa uso darake_  
_Itsudatte aru no wa boku no_  
_Jishin ya fuan o kakimazeta_  
_Yowai you de tsuyoi boku!_  
_This is my own judgement! Got nothing to say!_  
_Moshimo hoka ni nanika omoitsukya sokkou iu sa!_  
_Kanzen kankaku Dreamer ga boku no mei sa_  
_Well, say it ? well, say it!_  
_Areba aru de kiku ga ima wa Hold on!_  
_Yeah when I'm caught in fire_  
_When I rise up higher_  
_Do you see me out there waiting for the next chance we get_  
_Will we make it, it' s not enough or just stand here longer_  
_Say it:"we can't end here till we can get it enough!?_  
_Kakushinhan? chinouhan? NO NO NO!_  
_Itsudatte sono bashinogi no_  
_Jiron ya riron o orimazeta_  
_Jiyuu sa unique sa mo naku_  
_This is my own judgement! Got nothing to say!_  
_Moshimo hoka ni nanika omoitsukya sokkou iu sa!_  
_Kanzen kankaku Dreamer ga boku no mei sa_  
_Well, say it ? well, say it!_  
_You know I've got to be number one!_  
_Doudai? yosougai?_  
_Menkuiratte, habakarete_  
_Koutai? shite tettai?_  
_Tte Yeah_  
_Kanzen kankaku Dreamer teki kuusou!_  
_Dare ga nani o iou ga iwamai ga mukankei!_  
_Douyatta tte itsumo kawaranai_  
_Kabe o yami o kore kara bukkowashite iku sa!_  
_Kanzen kankaku Dreamer_  
_When I'm caught in fire_  
_When I rise up higher_  
_Do you see me out there_  
_I can't get enough! Can't get enough!_

**|Naruto's Dream/FlashBack|**

Right now we are in a large field of flowers, this place is the definition of peaceful, with a green forest surrounding it, with birds in the branches of trees, with a small clear water lake in the center, and with a blue sky, which is free of any contamination.

A place like that is certainly hard to find today nowadays sadly.

But in this peaceful scene, we can also see something sticking...since the middle of this field is nothing more nor less than Naruto Namikaze, who looks really disoriented.

"...Where am I?" Asked himself the blonde, while looking around.

"...What is this place?" Naruto asked again who decides to walk around, hoping to find some clue to his whereabouts. _(This looks oddly familiar...but why?)_

Then, looking more closely, Naruto can visualize something a few yards further on, and what had the more attention from the blonde was that what was near him seemed to have human form!

Naruto rushed to get where that figure, and when he did...he could not believe what he was seeing.

Since sitting right there, there was himself, but looking younger around 5 years old, and in front of the younger look-a-like there was a platinum haired girl around his age with soft heterochromiac eyes with the right being a red color with the white being an annormal pink while her left was a soft teal eye with the white being sky-blue, with a cute face wearing an pale-blue hospital gown and a blood red scarf...the same one from THAT memory, and she and the younger Naruto we're laughting as they played with each other like the children they were.

And so after what felt like a while while they were seconds, the two childs stopped playing and now they were resting together under a tree near the Hospital in Konohagure as they watched the sun dawn, then they looked at each other and smiled in a way so unique.

_"Huh, Koishii-Kun,"_ Began the unique girl with a voice which was so cute that it would harm a robber's heart _"I...must thank you...I mean, you were the only child that, despite knowing my situation, wanted to help me in any way, hell you became my friend..."_

The younger Naruto then blushed, _"W-well, you also helped me overcome my loneliness, and you even made Itachi-San get a girlfriend! How did you do that, is truly beyond me. But I must thank you for this, Heh."_

_"Aww, is lwitte Naru all bluswing nwo?"_ Teased the girl making Naruto blush deeper much to her amusement, _"Bah, don't worry, I'm just teasing, ZE~!"_

_"Y-you're such a meanie, Hime-Chan!"_

And so the two boys continued to laugh as the elder Naruto watched in surprise/melancholy until another presence made itself known, to which Naruto turned to see who it was and ended surprised as there were 2 people in fact:

The first one was his partner Metaru, who was watching with curiosity the memory and the second one however took his attention away, said person was a (Althrough Naruto was definetely NOT GAY!) handsome man with short white hair, black eyes and pale skin while wearing a black and white uniform of a kind of militar organization, whom right now had his hands behind his back, like if he was holding something in those arms as he has also a smirk on his face.

"M-metaru, what a-are you doing here?! And who is this man?!" Asked a very surprised Naruto.

**"About that, Aibou"** Metaru began a bit nervous, as he said into Naruto's ear trying to hide himself from the weird guy **"I just remembered that I was asleep watching some of my past life events, and then this guy appear out of nowhere, says something about going somewhere and flash, were right here, by the way...who is she?"**

That made Naruto adopt a sad smile before answering "She's...my first precious people...I had back then..."

Metaru then nodded as he felt that his partner was getting sadder, so he wanted to make sure of not pressing that topic until Naruto was ready to tell him, and said boy was checking out the man in front of him when...

**"How long you plan to stay looking at?"** Asks the man, who despite saying that he doens't bother to even look at Naruto and just takes a sip of tea, which he pulled out from as usual.

Naruto is surprised and so he backs away a few steps.

"S-sorry," Says carefully Naruto, who is still a little alert if that person tried to do something while Metaru gets serious

That mysterious person simply nods, accepting the apology of Naruto.

**"Very well, then..."** Started talking the man with white hair in a serious tone. A serious tone that made Naruto very nervous and made Metaru take a offensive stance, with the both of them wondering who is that person,** "you want some?"** Asked the mysterious white-haired man with a smile as he showed his tea.

Naruto and Metaru stared at the man for a few seconds before reacting like most people would do...

Falling off the ground...Anime style.

Naruto quickly rises from the ground and proceeds to answer the man who had just killed a dramatic setting in which they were, "No, I do not want tea!" Naruto replied, rejecting the offer, and then continued, "And more important than that, who are you?! And just what is this place?!" Exclaimed the blonde as he facefaulted upon seeing Metaru surprisingly accept the man's tea.

The reason for such a reaction from the blonde is that this mysterious man is acting like someone who simply doesn't care, plus the fact that his memories are a little fuzzy, and the last thing he remember was defeating IceDevimon, and then...

The man simply choose to respond, **"Naruto-Kun, you really don't remember good ol' me?"** Asked the man with a false tone, trying to sound as if wounded.

But anyone could have easily seen through this act, and all it did was increase the irritation Naruto felt at that moment as Metaru's eyebrow was madly twiching since that kind of actitude reminded him of a VERY familiar hedgehog.

Knowing that losing his temper in this situation would be counter-productive, Metaru tries to calm down Naruto.

"I'm sure I'd never had seen you in my life," Says a calmed down Naruto, as he could have easily remembered such person.

**"So how do you know us?"** Asked the Digimon this time.

The white haired man simply gives a smile to Naruto and Metaru...a smile that could give you chills for any reason.

**"Eh? You don't...But I really thought you remember whom give you your new life as a Digimon and gave you the quest to help save this world alongside Naruto-Kun over here..."** Says white-haired man as if nothing, since apparently he's doing this for the heck of it, just as right now as he is enjoying the look of surprise that Naruto and Metaru have right now.

And then it only takes a few seconds for the blonde to figure out who is exactly that person in front of him and his partner, and when he does...

"N-no way..." Naruto says slowly, "...Yggdrasill?" Asked the blonde, who already knows the answer, but need confirmation as Metaru had now dinner-size plates eyes, now remembering WHO was the one that give him a new chance for redemption.

_**"Correct!"**_ Says the now confirmed Yggdrasill with a smile as the two present before him recovered and then a serious Metaru asked something he had on his mind all along.

**"Excuse me, Yggdrasill-Dono, but...WHO OR WHAT ARE YOU?!"** And upon seeing his partner and superior's shocked expressions, he continued **"I mean, I doubt that a normal human could be able to do this unless you're either a VERY smart human to the point of doing impossible things possible in a while, which don't even my...creator was able to do...normally, or you were a psychic and yet you don't look like one, so WHAT are you?"**

Naruto then nodded with Metaru since the first time he met Yggdrasill was through a dream, in which only heard the voice of the mysterious being, who had told him he had to help the digidestined.

And yet Naruto felt that Yggdrasill was a being with much power, only his voice was enough evidence to confirm that.

So Yggdrasill's current appearance is somewhat different from what the blonde and the bluish had imagined, as they had expected something that resembled less of a human and more of a powerful, omnipotent being.

Feeling their confusion about his real form, the Digital World God decides to answer your questions, **"To answer your question. No. I'm not a human,"** Yggdrasill answered while taking another sip of tea, **"Only I take this form because I thought it would be easier to communicate with you both if I also looked like human, as my true form is a little 'big' and would have made the conversation more difficult..."** Explains Yggdrasill.

Naruto and Metaru nods.

**"Then why did you choose that particular form?"** Questioned the Chosen of Determination's partner somewhat curious at the human form of Yggdrasill, as he had never ever seen a man so...so attractive. (As even Naruto and Metaru, being a guy and a Robot respectively, they have to admit that the human form of Yggdrasill is so good-looking for them) =E/O: AND NO! NOT A F(CENSORED) YAOI! XC=

**"Well, nothing in particular, just take this form because it is the image of a man I met in the past, as said person really impressed me by his achievements,"** Says Yggdrasill, remembering that human he had known long ago.

But at that moment an idea passes through the mind of the God of the Digi-World, an idea that made him smile involuntarily.

Naruto immediately felt chills to see that smile, and that sent his senses of self-preservation off the charts, but the blonde knew Yggdrasill would not hurt him, so there was nothing wrong with being a little more cautious...although Metaru wasn't in favor of that, if his uncomfortable look was a sign of it.

**"But if it bothers you this, I can take another form..."** Start talking Yggdrasill, who begun to gather energy from their surroundings.

"What are you-?!" Naruto tries to say, but before he could finish, he and his partner are blinded by a light.

***Shing!***

**"Hgkhh!"** It's the sound that makes Metaru, while covering his eyes, because the light by Yggdrasill is really bright.

When the light disappeared and Naruto was able to regain his sight, he was a bit angry about that sudden action and was about to tell at Yggdrasill.

"WHY WOULD YOU-?!" Naruto was about to say, but the blonde could not finish his words, because when his eyes came to look at Yggdrasill, the chosen of the Determination was speechless and blushing...just as Metaru who looked in shock...before he "grinned" and fainted with some blood going through his nose.

The reason as to WHY would they react like that, you may ask...Well, the answer is that Yggdrasill had changed HER form...to a beautiful woman.

In place of the man there was a VERY cute girl whom looked around 10-12 years old with blonde-platinum hair like the "Hime" of the memory and also had black eyes, pale skin and was wearing a black and white Victorian-Era style dress modified for a child, but that didn't stopped the poor, blushing Naruto from seeing the very nicely developing curves on her body just as her growing bust, which seem to be in between B-Cup and C-Cup.

Needless to say, the boy was holding himself from fainting upon the very beautiful girl...

"W-What the-?!"

**_"Aww, did little Naru-Kun liked this form? If so, please tell me and I will "reward" you."_** The girl grinned as Naruto was now feeling on cloud nine.

"W-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?! B-but you-WHAT IS YOUR GENDER?!"

**_"*Giggles* Oh, for that, well..."_ **Now Yggdrasil was blushing a little, which Naruto found cute, **_"...is that I have various forms, with this one being my HUMAN form in the human world(s), while my "male" form of a while ago is a human form I can use on the Digi-World or a mindscape, while my GOD form is only on the Digital Form, and for my gender, I'm A GIRL! And if you ask, I can take those other forms like a "henge" or transformation that those ninjas uses while my title of "God" is used generally in BOTH female and males."_**

Naruto nodded accepting that explanation, just like Metaru who recovered himself from the...moment.

**_"Then,"_ **Start talking Yggdrasill, **_"Besides the fact I can take human form, there is something else you want to know?"_**

Naruto begins to think for a few seconds, until finally he says question he wanted to ask for some time.

"Yggdrasill, Why was I attacked?" Asked finally the Chosen of Determination, who is curious about IceDevimon's attack, since the said digimon before dying mentioned something about 'Masters', and that he wanted to avoid that Naruto wasn't able to contact with the rest of the Chosen ones.

Yggdrasill nods at the question, understanding why.

_**"If you really want to know,"**_ Start talking the REAL human form of the God of the Digital World, _**"is because they fear that you contact the other eight DigiDestined, which to this point should have returned to the Digi-World."**_

Naruto nods, then Metaru decides to ask another question.

**"You said they wanted to keep me and my partner away from the rest, which means..."** The next words are said by the blonde who has hope in his voice and twinkle in his eye,

"That means I'm special and I am destined to save the world? For me to join the rest of them would make the situation turn in our favor and my presence would mean our victory? "Asked the blonde excitedly as they seem that this is the work of fate!

It's as if Naruto was the chosen of a prophecy...

_**"Shahahaha!"**_ Yggdrasill laughs, as if she had told a good joke, _**"You?! Destined to save the world?! Let your presence change things around here?!"**_ To this point Yggdrasill falls to the ground, still laughing and with a few tears out of her eyes.

Naruto has a slight blush on his face, probably because of the shame he feels at this moment, because he never expected such a response.

**"Why are you laughing?!"** Metaru exclaims, who notices that Naruto has a trace of tears beginning to appear in his eyes.

A few seconds pass and finally the Digital World God calms down, then Yggdrasill only gets up and sits back down, but still has a smile on her face.

_**"Sorry,"**_ Says Yggdrasill, _**"is that I thought it was funny what you said."**_

Naruto steps back at those words, as he realized what it meant.

"That means that I..." Naruto starts talking, but he does not dare to finish.

Seeing the state in which it is the blond, Yggdrasill decides to tell him the real reason as to WHY he was here. _**"Don't worry, you came here for a very important reason just as the other Digi-Destined, which means that you also have a rol into saving this world, even through they're not incompetent and could defeat the Dark Masters even withour you-"**_

**"So why...?"** Metaru says in a whisper, subconsciously leaking his Killer Intent/KI **"...Why you summoned us to this world if the other Digi-Destined could defeat the "Dark Masters" withour us?!"**

The Digital World God smiles at the question. **_"Simply, the reason I brought you both here is because I found that you had a different potential than the rest of the chosen ones, I wanted to see how far you two can go and if you could meet my expectations...and something more..."_** Ends talking Yggdrasill looking at Naruto for a second.

But not understanding what Yggdrasill wanted, Naruto decides to ask directly. "Please, could you explain what you want to do with us?" Asked the blonde. _(And why is she looking at me like that?)_

Yggdrasill nods, as it would be better to explain to Naruto all the truth.

_**"Okay, I'll explain everything,"** _Start talking Yggdrasill, but her gaze turns serious for a moment, **_"But I do not want any interruption until the end, 'Kay?"_** Those words also were serious.

The duo nods, knowing that it isn't a good idea to piss off a being able to see other worlds and do what Kami knows only, and thus Yggdrasill begins with her explanation.

_**"The main reason I brought you into this world is because I wanted to see how far would someone from Elemental Nations and from Mobius go in this world, because you have something that the eight Digi-Destined and their Digimons doesn't have, and that's..."**_ With that little pause Naruto and Metaru's expectation grew more and more, _**"...A Chakra and Chaos Energy Networks."**_ Says finally the God of the Digital World.

Naruto promised not to interrupt, so he only glances at Yggdrasill, a look that seems to say 'Please Specify' as Metaru narrowed his eyes.

_**"Being born in another world you're a human different from them,"**_ Yggdrasill begins to explain, _**"Similar to the physical level, but the people of your world has a Chakra Network, a unique feature Elemental Nations, so you are a perfect person to help in a small favor as Metaru absorbed some energy of the legendary Chaos Emeralds, which powers can even match mine's and thus he could help too in this favor."**_

"What kind of favor?" Asked Naruto, who feels a little better because he has a purpose, not the one that he had expected...but still a purpose.

_**"Naruto-Kun, I want to see if it is possible for a human with your potential and "THAT" energy to transcend and become something more than a 'mere man',"** _Then Yggdrasill pointing her finger at the blonde's partner, _**"And for Metaru, I want to see the result of a digi-core alongside some chaos energy can do, so since you two have showed enough potential to get my attention on such worlds, I decided that you both would be my "Harbringes" so to speak."**_ **_(Also to see if you can defeat THAT treath...)_**

"But..." Start talking the blonde, who is also quite surprised by the real reason for Yggdrasill to have bringed them to her world, "How do you want to do that?" Asked Naruto, since he has not felt any different during his stay in the Digital World. _(Wait...THAT energy? Could it be the same one I had used to help Metaru beat IceDevimon with?)_

Yggdrasill only gives a smile to Naruto as she gets closer to him, making the boy blush a little. _**"That's why we are in this place,"**_ Says Yggdrasill, pointing to the field of flowers, _**"Right now your body is unconscious and I take the liberty of bringing your minds to this place."**_

However, Metaru realizes a small detail at those words.

**"One moment, we were only able to get here because our bodies were unconscious, which means that..."** Metaru says, but he does not dare to finish...to which Yggdrasill decides to finish him.

_**"It means that it was necessary for you to stay unconscious,"** _Says Yggdrasill,_** "That was the only way that you both and I could be here, otherwise it would not have worked..."**_ Ends of speaking the Digital World's Goddess.

"So if I had not ended up losing consciousness after the battle with IceDevimon..." Mutters the blond.

_**"We wouldn't be talking right now, and you would not receive the "Awakening" I'm about to give you to help ya two unlock your full power, and if not then you would know the other Digi-Destined, those you will help if you accept or not and will eventually come back to your world as the same person who entered with more experience, but if this didn't happened then you would unfortunately be dependent in your partner for your battles...which would prove to be fatal in the future."**_ Then Yggdrasill makes a short pause for Naruto to absorb the information _**"But that was not the case, I must say you got lucky since now after this is over you will be able to fight your own battles!"**_ Yggdrasill finished talking with a smile on her face as she carresed Naruto's hair.

"Lucky...you say that the reason that I will receive an "Awakening" to THAT power you speak off is only by luck?!" Exclaims the young Namikaze, who can not believe that the only reason that this conversation is taking place is for 'Luck'.

Plus they also went thinking about the comment about Naruto being dependent upon Metaru for ALL of his battles, perhaps Yggdrasill is implying that the blond might not change at all during his stay in the Digital World?.

_**"Yes,"**_ Yggdrasill automatically responds, _**"But do not feel bad about it, because it is usually a bit of 'Luck' which has helped the heroes and good people to victory, usually because an enemy attack mysteriously 'fails' or the heroes had found just what they needed at the right time,"** _The God of the Digital World said comforting Naruto.

"I understand...sometimes it's certainly luck that plays a vital role in the lives of people," Says Naruto, who is now accepting more whole situation if his smile is worth anything.

**"And don't worry, cause either way I will protect you, Aibou!"** Said Metaru determined, to which Naruto just smiled happily.

Just then place sky began to distort, and Yggdrasill face now looks irritated, as if she wished that this moment has never come.

**"What's going on?!"** Asked Metaru, who had never seen anything like what's going on.

_**"Your body is waking up,"**_ Explains Yggdrasill, _**"So I have to do this quickly,"** _Yggdrasill then raises her right hand, and on it appears a small sphere of light.

"W-what is that?" Asked Naruto, who feels a kind of power in that small ball, yet he doesn't feel something dangerous, on the contrary he actually feels comfortable to be around that area.

_**"This is what will help you to evolve and overcome mankind, Naruto-Kun..."**_ Says Yggdrasill with a slight seductive smile on her face, _**"...Or kill you..."**_ That last one she says in a faint whisper...but Metaru was able to hear it.

**"What?!"** Exclaims the blue-skinned digimon, and suddenly the idea of NOT taking that power becomes much more attractive.

But it's too late to refuse..._**"Here!"**_ And with those words of a surpringly blushing Yggdrasill, she first put it on her mouth, then grabs the curious Naruto and quickly kisses him before he was able to do something, transferring the mysterious power as making the boy blush and lose himself in the kiss as Metaru was having a "Blue Panel" moment at the scene.

At that moment Naruto and Metaru felt that they were beginning to fade, and the voice of Yggdrasill, who had removed herself of Naruto with a blush on her face and a satisfied smile, was becoming smaller as she tried to say something.

**|Digital Lake: ?|**

Waking from that experience, Naruto quickly observes his surroundings to confirm that he was no longer in the place where Yggdrasill had taken him and his partner but instead he's in a bed, looking more closely at the place to conclude that he's currently in a room.

"Where am I?" Wondered Naruto, who tries to get up but in doing so the blond feel a terrible pain in his chest, specifically from his heart.

"*GHHK!*" It's the sound that makes Naruto while holding his chest with his hands.

**"Naruto!"** He hears a voice calling for him, making the blonde look toward the source of that voice, and he sees Metalmon, who immediately runs to him.

"Metaru?" Asked the blonde, to which Metalmon just nods, happy to see that his partner has finally awakened and immediately helps his partner to recover from the heart pressure, which luckily went away as soon as it came. "Metaru, where we are?"

**"Right now we are in the house of Gennai,"** Metalmon responds, **"It was he who apparently took us over here after our battle with IceDevimon and healed our wounds,"** Explains the Metallic Digimon.

"I see," Answers the blonde, who already can move normally, "I shall thank him when I see him..."

But then a voice is heard. "That will not be necessary," responds the voice of an old man.

Naruto immediately turns to see a gentleman and an advanced age, but even so the blond feel something about that person...

_(This person is not normal...)_ "Who are you?" Asked Naruto carefully, because until now their meetings in the Digital World were not exactly friendly.

**"Do not worry Naruto, he is not an enemy,"** Says Metaru, who understands how it must feel Naruto, as he also thought that Gennai was an enemy as the blond was sleeping.

"I understand how you must feel and why are you so cautious," Gennai says, "But I certainly will not try to do anything to hurt you or your Digimon," Secured Gennai to which Naruto nods.

But then something unexpected happens.

*GRRROOOOOOOO!*

A CERTAIN sound is heard from the stomach of Naruto, which right now has to remind the blonde that he is hungry.

"Well..." Naruto tries to say something but is too embarrassed to come up with an excuse, while Metaru is covering his mouth with his hands, as he fears laughing to his partner's misfortune.

However...

***GRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!***

The sound now comes from Metalmon, who has not eaten anything since he came into the Digital World...and not even since he was "reborn".

Now Metaru is flushed, and Naruto is watching with a look that pract cally says 'We're not so different', to which Gennai who has watched the entire scene, chuckles in humor.

"Hehehehe, it might be better if we eated first, and then I explain the situation in more detail," says Gennai, who is retiring from the room, to which soon Naruto and Metaru followed him cause as before to help save a world, they need to fill their stomachs. "By the way, Naruto was it?" At the mentioned's nod, Gennai pulled out a familiar Katana from his back and gived it to the blond. "Here you go, and I must say I'm surprised you got the legendary Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa of all things."

What our protagonists didn't know was that while this was taking place, the enemies were making progress in their plans.

**|?: Dark Master's Lair|**

The Dark Masters are in their lair, MetalSeadramon, Machinedramon and Puppetmon have become accustomed to having a new member, while Piedmon is happy that the new member has been fit with the group.

Since it would be really problematic if it wasn't that way...

Right now they are discussing an important issue, as the Digi-Destined could defeat Myotismon, who later evolved into VenomMyotismon, but still he was defeated when two of the Chosen Ones, or more specifically the Digi-Destineds of Valor and Friendship could reach Mega level.

**"That means that we ourselves have to take care of the problem,"** Says MetalSeadramon, who already plans to use his subordinates since the Digi-Destined survived their first encounter with them.

**"Not so bad please, so I can have more fun with them!"** Puppetmon says.

**"I doubt they'll get very far,"** Says Machinedramon.

It is then that the fifth member decides to speak. _**"Please do not get arrogant, nor underestimate your opponent, cause that is what can takes you to perdition..."**_ A female voice is heard, which is loaded with a strange air of nobility and sorrow.

**"Did you think we're going to lose?"** Asked Puppetmon, he can accept that fifth member due to it's power and loyalty to a cause, but that does not mean that he liked that the figure spoke like that.

_**"I do not say that Puppetmon-Dono, I'm only saying it's not good idea you get over-confident."**_ Responds the Fifth Member with honesty in her tone.

**"Come on, it doesn't hurt to hear some advice of our new member,"** Says Piedmon, who already has plans for the new member, as the figure has a power that can even rivals his own power.

_**"Thank you for those words, Piedmon-Dono,"**_ Says the Fifth Dark Master. _(But I hope you don't forget our treat...)_

**"I hate that attitude...It's so...*Ugh* Cold..."** Mutters Puppetmon.

Piedmon then rises from his place and looks at his radar, having just spied on the Chosen Children, a frown on his face as he pondered. He then turned to the others, which were Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon as their newest ally. **"It seems we have another performer in the act, which is the same boy we tried to eliminate. We can't let the children meet this performer."** He then turned to Metalseadramon, **"Metalseadramon, go and finish the children quickly, our act will become much harder to perform if they and the other performer meet. Don't worry about traps, just end it quickly."**

**"Gladly."** Metalseadramon then dove out of the room through its water entrance, off to fight the children as the figure stood there, before going after Metalseadramon as a through ran through the figure's head:

_(Is that truly you...Koi...?)_ And thus she went away...never noticing the two green eyes on the sea watching her in curiosity before following her with a flash of azure and pink being the only proof something had been ever there.

**|Digital Forest: Later On|**

And after Gennai had explained the entire situation of what he knew to the young boy and the new Digimon from the first moment the Digi-Destined arrived into the Digi-World, to the battle against Devimon, then coming to the continent of Server and fighting against Etemon and searching for the "Pendants", then the temporal disband of the remaining Chosen Childrens after their leader's dissapearance at Etemon's final battle, the said leader's return and the reunion of the other Digi-Destined as they went against DemiDevimon and Myotismon, going to the human world to find the 8th Chosen One known as the leader's little sister, then the final battle with VenomMyotismon and the return to the Digi-World.

And after hearing the entire tale, Naruto and Metaru were left in awe of them. Next the guys tolded Gennai their own tales, and by the end of them, Gennai was having a mix of emotions of shock at what they had gone through, and interest that even the God of the Digital World herself had called them and some sadness at their loss which was put away for pride at the fact they had come to help.

Then Gennai explained to the duo what was exactly Yukianesa, which was revealed to be a Nox Nyctores, a weapon part of a set of legendary 10 weapons to the point of comparing them to the Rikudo-Sennin's (Sage Of Six Paths) Seven Legendary Treasure, and Yukianesa was one of those Nox Nyctores with the power of making and using Ice from mere air...but it has a mental strain on it's wielder until said person died from the overcharged emotions or were able to master it. To which Metaru and Naruto agreed to not use the weapon until the latter was ready.

Next after resting and training for a bit, in which Naruto noticed he had better control over his chakra as higher affinity for wind, water and some lighting at the cost of losing some control over fire and earth and lastly was able to actually roll into a ball like Metaru for some of his attacks, which the said digimon approached and thus he teached his partner how to roll and get more faster, then they finally went to continue from his journey after bidding farewell to Gennai.

"Well, now I got the basics down, but I still have to figure out how to use the rest..." Naruto mumbled, trying to find out how to use his new power.

**"OI, Calm yarself down, pal!"** Said Metaru, surprising Naruto a bit, especially since now the digimon had a cowboy hat which was as blue as his skin, giving the former robot a western look. **"I know yer' feeling a bit curious, but you'd better not bother it since it will eventually go for ya!"**

"Thanks, Metaru..."

**"Yar Wel-!"** That was interrupted when they heard a crashing sound followed by a scream, making them got serious and rush to the scene where they heard those sounds, which was the beach.

**|Digital Beach: Few Moments Before|**

The digidestined and their partners were walking down the beach after seeing they were at a spot they had been to at the beginning of the first adventure. As they walked, Metalseadramon jumped out of the ocean, surprising the entire group,

**"I have you Children!"** He swung his tail down at the group, causing them to dive out of the way. Everyone dove left except for Kari and Gatomon, who dove right. Metalseadramon noticed this, laying his tail around them so they couldn't escape as he shouted, **"Scorpiomon! Keep the other children busy!"**

The group turned when a giant lobster crab with a scorpion tail popped out of the sand in front of the group, blocking their way to Kari and Gatomon. Metalseadramon turned back to the two had trapped, Gatomon in front of her partner in a protective matter, to tired to be able to evolve.

Metalseadramon shout **"You're finished!"** as he began charging his ultimate stream attack, letting out an evil laugh...only for an Ice Sword to smash on it's skin, making the mega stop the attack from the sudden strike which stunned him a little as a blue blur crashed into him sending him a few feet away in pain.

The blur then vanished as the two girls ran back toward the group, only to be stopped by Scorpiomon, "Not so fast, Sand-?!" And said digimon was stopped by the same blur from earlier as it slammed down onto it's head, knocking it out and cracking its shell as another figure crashed onto said digimon with a cry of Hyouretsuzan, definetely defeating Scorpiomon as red data was leaving it's body.

=E/O: If You Ask, Naruto Here Is NOT OverPowered NOR He Can Defeat A Champion By Himself...Yet, Right Now He Could Defeat A Rookie And The Reason As To WHY He Was Able To Strike Back Metalseadramon And Scorpiomon Was Because He Took Them By Surprise, Also Metaru Had Hurted Them Too.=

Kari managed to see through the giant sand cloud caused by the impact, looking as she shielded her eyes, and when she saw the cause, her eyes widened when she saw it was a kid no older than her with a digimon she never saw. But beofre she could say anything, an angry Metalseadramon made an act of appeareance.

**"Ultimate Stream!"** Hikari and Gatomon turned to see the beam right in front of their faces, then the two vanished by Naruto and Metaru's help (aka blurs), who grabbed the two as they ran by before the beam hit. Naruto was carrying Kari bridal style and his partner holding Gatomon in a piggy-style as they ran, stopping and jumping back as another beam hit in front of them.

The entire group good only watched as they held Taichi and Agumon back, not knowing what was happening. The group let go of Tai, who dropped to his knees, and Agumon as the cloud cleared and Metalseadramon's evil laughter filled the sky. The group then heard a voice behind them, "That was close."

The group turned around to see a kid setting Hikari on her feet, who seemed a little shaken by the whole thing, also another new digimon was setting down Gatomon. The group surrounded the 4, Taichi hugging his sister when he got there, then grabbing her by the shoulders lightly, "Kari, are you ok?!"

Kari nodded, although shaking a little, "I'm fine." She then turned to Naruto, "He saved me." Everyone turned to Naruto, who was looking with his digimon partner at Metalseadramon.

Metalseadramon looked over to the group when he noticed them moving, shocked to see the Digi-Destined of light and her digimon partner perfectly fine. He then noticed Naruto and Metaru, **"Who is that gaki and that new annoyance...Could they be ?!"** Metalseadramon then headed right for the group.

Naruto looked over to Taichi as the latter approached, "Hey, thanks for saving my sister."

Naruto resumed looking at Metalseadramon, but before he could answer, Metalmon beat him to the punch. **"Don't thank us yet, we got one more thing to take care of."** And then the digimon jumped over the group, turning back to them alongside his parner, **"Get out of here while we keep the Sea-Snake busy."** He then shocked the group as he started running on the water to Metalseadramon, turning into a blur again as Naruto walked into the water after his digimon as well.

Metalseadramon was barely able to see Metaru, only seeing the wake he caused by the speed...but then he noticed Naruto. **"Ultimate-?! GRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** But before he could attack, he was pierced by ANOTHER sword, but this one rather than being made of ice, it was made of red iron, surprising the duo and making them stop as another figure appeared, stunning everyone who watched...especially Naruto.

"EH?! WHO IS THAT?!" Gatomon shouted in surprise as she and the other Digi-Destined watched a new figure appear and hurt a Dark Master like nothing.

**"What the-?!"** Metaru muttered in disbelieve as he saw that figure.

_(N-no way...-?!)_ Naruto was frozen in shock, wondering if he was in a dream "I-is that y-you...H-hime...Cha-an..." Metaru froze at that, he HAD an idea of WHO that figure could be...but it couldn't be possible...could it be?

Said figure was apparently a silver haired girl around 8-9 years old, said girl had her waist-lenght hair in a long braid with a part that covered her left eye, showing only a very deep red eye with pink where white was, and was wearing a bright sky-blue bodysuit and a long white flowing cape with red-colored tape seals attached to the end. An eye-patch covered her left eye.

The albino girl watched Naruto for a few moments before grinning and saying something no one believed:

_**"Ohayo, Koi!"**_

**"HOW DARE YOU?!"** Shouted Metalseadramon barely recovering from the surprises attacks he had today, **"WHY DID YOU INTERFERE?!"**

_**"..."**_ The girl then got serious and looked darkly at the Mega digimon, making him gulp. _**"I had interfired because Piedmon-Dono ordered me to get you back for a very important announcement, also you tried to hurt MY Koi, which I will NOT allow to happen!"**_ She said in a mix between serious and crazy, to which the Mega shuddered before begrudingly accepting the order and retiring, but not before he glared at the Digi-Destined one last time before dissapearing on the sea, then the albino turned at Naruto, and said something before marching away:

_**"You should be happy I had intervined, because if I hadn't your end would have come, and I can't allow that to happen...After all you'll be Mou's soon enough~!"** _And thus the girl teleported herself away, and the shock of seeing HER was too much to Naruto, and thus the poor boy fainted as Metaru luckily catched him and went back to the surprised Chosen Childrens, whom were riding Zudomon's back and when Metaru with Naruto was about to catch up, a whale appeared out of nowhere and devoured everyone present as the last thing Metal Sonic heard before consciouness caught up to him was "WHALEMON?!".


End file.
